482 Lessons in Child Care
by Triola
Summary: COMPLETE! What would happen if Draco Malfoy found a baby outside his front door, and the only one he could turn to was Harry Potter? HPDM SLASH. Pre HBP.
1. And so it begins

**Title:** 482 Lessons in Child Care  
**Author name:** triola  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Humour  
**Rating: **T for now  
**Summary:** What would happen if Draco Malfoy found a baby outside his front door, and the only one he could turn to was Harry Potter?  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author notes: **Ok, this is just a little story that I've been writing to amuse myself… Helle forced me to put it up, blame her if it isn't any good!  
**Warning: _!Slash! _**This story involves slash and masses of OOC-ness… and a baby…

* * *

XoXoX _Draco's POV_ XoXoX

It was a beautiful Saturday morning at the Malfoy Manor. The sky was blue and cloudless, and the sun was shining bright. Outside the air was pleasantly warm, and the flowers glowed brilliantly in the warmth from the sun. The birds were singing happily and somewhere not far away you could hear the silent laughter of a bubbling brook. All was right in the world. Suddenly the peaceful setting was broken by a beam of green light, and one of the birds fell to the ground.

"Ha! I got one! Birdies of doom, fear your superior!" Draco Malfoy smirked to no one in particular, then lay back down and snuggled into his pillow. It really was way too early to wake up. Bloody birds. But it was too late now. He never managed to go back to sleep when already awake. It was the curse of the Malfoy family. Well, maybe not, but it sounded nice, didn't it? The curse of the Malfoy family. Draco got to his feet and hummed the most sinister tune he could find (couldn't be caught humming something happy, now could he?) and walked over to the bathroom.

He looked at him self in the full length, golden framed mirror he had acquired only weeks ago, and did a little dance. "Looking good, Malfoy" the mirror all but purred, and Draco cocked an eyebrow. "I always look good, luv" he stated then went over to take a long, warm shower.

An hour, and countless loudly sung choruses later, Draco emerged in a cloud of vapour. He snatched a towel (a green one of course) to cover up his more private parts, then called for his walking wardrobe. "What does the master wish to wear today?" asked the wardrobe after somehow managing to wriggle itself through the bathroom door. Draco bit his lip thoughtfully, and looked over at the mirror. "What do you think?" he asked, and you could see the mirror was thinking hard.

"Well," he said (yes, the mirror of Draco Malfoy was a male) considerately. "If I were you, I'd go for the black trousers you bought last week. They really don't leave much to the imagination, but, as I always say, if you've got it, show it! As for the rest… I'd take the black shirt your mother gave you. It brings out the silvery colour of your hair."

"Hm, I don't know" said Draco stroking his chin. "I never liked that shirt, it itches, what about the black t-shirt?"

"Which black t-shirt?" answered the mirror. "The one your mother got you, the one you bought last week, the other one you bought last week, the third one you bought last week, the one you bought last week with the green sleeves, one of the fifty ones you acquired last year, the other one your mother bought you, the one you bought two weeks ago, the other one you bought two weeks ago, the one you got for free when you bought the two other ones two weeks ago, the one your great aunt Clara got you for Christmas last year –"

"Merlin, no! Anything but! No, I mean the black one with the silver snake on."

"Oh yes! I'd forgotten that one! A very good choice, you look smashingly hot in it."

"The black one it is then" Draco smirked and turned to the wardrobe. "Did you get that?"

"Yes, master" answered the wardrobe and sent out the requested clothes. Draco quickly put them on and surveyed himself in the mirror, who whistled loudly. "You're on fire, babe" he murmured, and Draco smirked contently. Then he proceeded to the most important task of the day: getting the hair just right. After two hours of struggling with various unfriendly hair products, Draco was finally on his way down to eat breakfast, looking every bit the gorgeous heir of a dark pureblood family.

Just as he was about to enter the dining room, his mother came running giggling down the stairs with his halfway undressed father only meters behind. They both stopped when they saw him, and blushed furiously. "Oh, hello Draco dearest" said Narcissa and fumbled to close the buttons of her blouse. "Your father and I was just, eh… packing! Yes, yes, we were _packing_ to the trip. And then I couldn't find my, eh…" she looked desperately at Lucius who started imitating someone putting on makeup. "Oh! Yes! I couldn't find my makeup, and then your father, he, um, he volunteered to help me look! And that was why we were running, because, well, we have so little time and we have to find that makeup." She took a deep breath, and grinned at Lucius, obviously very content with herself for that explanation. Draco only rolled his eyes, his parents were so naïve sometimes. He was seventeen for crying out loud! It wasn't as if he didn't know what the two of them were up to. And as for their explanation, he was very well aware of the fact that his mother never used Muggle makeup, but rather glamour charms.

Lucius saw the unbelieving look on Draco's face and decided it was time to disappear. "I'll, eh, go up and pack the rest" he mumbled, then bolted back up the stairs.

Draco turned to his mother. "So when are the two of you leaving?"

"Oh, let me see, very soon I think." His mother looked absentmindedly at her thousand galleons, emerald decorated watch. "But are you sure you'll manage a month alone? I mean mummy can stay home if her little Drakkiekins wants it."

Draco winced at the name, but hid it and shook his head. "I'll be fine mother. I'm not a baby anymore."

"Of course you aren't" answered his mother and patted his shoulder. "But just to be sure, I've talked to Hetty and she and the other house-elves will take care of everything. I've even arranged for one of them to come and tuck you in at night."

Draco clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Breath in, breath out, one, two, three. They'll be gone in half an hour, and you'll have the house to yourself. He opened his eyes and smiled at his mother. "Thank you" he said trying to make it sound sweetly, but failing entirely. His mother however, was too occupied with looking at nothing in particular to notice.

A sudden noise brought their attention to a swearing Lucius, elevating two very unwilling trunks down the stairs. "Ah, there's your father" said Narcissa, stating the obvious. "I guess we'll be leaving then, bye bye Draco love." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then both she and Lucius disapparated with their trunks.

_Finally!_ Draco thought and went back to whistling that sinister tune. Just as he turned to walk into the dining room, the doorbell rang and Draco swore loudly. Who dared to interrupt his peace? He yelled at an innocent house-elf and told her to bring whoever was there up to him. After a couple of minutes the house-elf popped back carrying a big basket. What's that? Wondered Draco thoughtfully. Maybe a gift from a fan. He smirked, but as he grabbed the basket he was suddenly surrounded by a golden light, and he felt a tingle go through him from the tip of his fingers. He almost dropped the basket in surprise, but managed to grab hold of it again just as the light faded. What the hell was that? Draco thought panicky. I hope for the sake of this basket that it isn't cursed, because if it is I'm going to bitch slap it all the way to Mexico! He sat the basket down on the table and picked up the scroll attached to it. When he opened it he saw that it was a letter, so he started reading.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_I am afraid you don't know me, but I assure you, I don't mean any harm. I once heard that after your first son, you were incapable of having another, even though you very much wanted one. Well, I am fully capable of having a baby, but I don't want one, so I thought we could help each other out. I'm sending you my baby, and it is yours too keep. I hope you will raise it well and turn it into a true Malfoy._

Draco raised both eyebrows in surprise. There was a baby in the basket? Well, He didn't know anything about babies, He'd have to send it back.

_But if you don't want the baby, I'm afraid you'll have to keep it anyway. I put a spell on the basket so that when you touch it, you'll instantly be bonded to the baby and it will be yours. So if you have touched the basket, I only have one thing to say, congratulations you're a mother!_

Shit! Draco looked at the basket, then at the letter, then back at the basket. He had touched it, and now he was a mother. Eh, or a father. Or something. _Shit, shit, shit_… But maybe, if he could find the real mother, she could reverse the spell…

_And don't you dare even think about finding me and making me reverse the spell. I assure you, I have made my precautions and you will never be able to find me. I have even changed my name, and I'm moving to Canada to start a new life. _

Draco's eyes were now wide as saucers. Why me? He though glumly.

_Why you, you might be asking, and the answer is simple. Even though I don't want the baby, I want the best for it. And the Malfoys are the best. And capable of giving it the best upbringing. But now I think I've written enough, I have to get going on my way to Canada. Enjoy parenthood dear friend, tata!_

_Yours sincerely, Unknown (Ha! You didn't actually think I'd sign the letter, did you?)_

Draco slumped down in the nearest chair and stared emptily at the wall. A baby. Someone had sent him a ruddy baby! Or, technically someone had sent his mother a ruddy baby, but who cares, he was the one stuck with it! But maybe it was a joke. Just a terrible, sinister joke, and the basket was really empty. He looked over at it with new hope, and while his mind repeated 'just a joke' over and over again, he walked over and opened it. And as grey eyes met blue, Draco Malfoy fainted dead away.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Want me to continue? 


	2. Internal Voices

**A/N:** new chapter! Helle's fault again… blame her!

* * *

XoXoX _Draco's POV_ XoXoX

Draco felt something poke him in the shoulder and wriggled away from the touch. "Just five more minutes, mother" he mumbled and turned over.

"Whatever you want, Master Malfoy" said a high-pitched voice and as Draco opened his eyes he saw one of the house-elves disappear with a pop. Suddenly Draco realised that he was lying on the floor, and he looked around. It looked like he was in the dining room.

"House-elf!" he yelled, and the little creature popped back in.

"Yes, Master?"

"Why the hell am I on the floor in the dining room?" shouted Draco and looked menacing at the house-elf.

"You fainted, Master Malfoy."

"_Fainted?_" Draco's voice was clouded with rage. "A Malfoy doesn't faint!"

"But Master, you fell over and didn't wake up."

"So maybe I just decided to take a nap! A Malfoy doesn't bloody faint!" He yelled even louder, furious at the creature that dared insinuate that he, Draco Malfoy, had fainted. _Fainted!_ The nerve! "Get the hell out of here before I turn you into a pair of house-elf trousers to match my dragonhide boots." The house-elf squeaked and disappeared with a loud pop.

Suddenly Draco became aware the sound of someone crying, and he looked around. His eyes fell on the basket, and suddenly he remembered everything. The baby. He walked carefully over, lifted the lid of the basket, and found the little one tossing and turning and crying loudly. Uncertainly Draco looked down at the little bundle. "Um… don't cry" he demanded, but the baby didn't seem to be listening to him. Damn. He knew nothing about babies!

Wait a minute!

He had seen Potter with a baby only last winter, hadn't he? When that French coquettish veela and her longhaired hippie of a husband had visited the school to show off their offspring to the rest of the Weasley clan. Draco closed his eyes and tried to remember. What had Potter done to calm the baby? He held it and then rocked it back and forth…

Aha!

That's it!

But… hell… He would have to pick up the bloody thing. Draco looked down at the red-faced baby with disgust, then pulled himself together and bent down to pick it up. If the Gryffindor Golden Boy could do it, then he'd be damned if he couldn't manage it as well!

He held the baby tentatively and put it so that it was resting it's head on his elbow. Moving his arms slowly back and forth, he looked down at the baby and was surprised to find that it had actually stopped crying and was looking up at him with its big blue eyes. Hm, he thought. It doesn't look so ugly when it's not crying. It's really kind of… cute. With it's big blue eyes and little button nose and soft, fair curls. Draco suddenly felt an unknown feeling inside his chest. It felt warm and fuzzy and nothing like he had ever felt before.

Scared of this new feeling, Draco hastily put the baby back into the basket. "What am I supposed to do with you, young man?" sighed Draco, then a thought suddenly hit him. Maybe it wasn't a young man at all. Maybe it was a young woman. He looked closely at the baby's face, but that didn't reveal much to him. Damn those gender-neutral babies! And its clothes revealed nothing either, it was just wrapped in a white blanket. Draco silently cursed the biological mother for not dressing her baby in either pink or blue, then he sighed heavily and sat down. There was only one way to find out the gender of the baby, and that was to undress it. But he couldn't undress the baby, could he? He wasn't even sure a Malfoy was allowed to undress babies. And even if he was, it was plainly disgusting. He'd have to pick the thing up again. Eww.

Draco stroked his chin pensively, when it suddenly it hit him. He could just assume the baby was a boy! And if it wasn't, well, so what? He wasn't keeping it, and it was so small it would never remember it anyway.

"A little boy it is then" he smirked. "But what am I going to call you?" He stood up and looked down at the baby "I have a name for you." He felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards, and laughed inwardly "I'm going to call you Draco! Junior of course. Draco junior. Not bad. I really am clever, aren't I?" He reached down and took one of Draco junior's hands in his. It was so small! But yet perfect, with its little nails and dimples.

Suddenly Draco pulled away from the baby and looked terrified around him to see if any of the house-elves were around. If anyone had seen him being all cuddly with a baby his reputation would be damaged forever! He had worked so hard to get the position as leading Slytherin, and he had a feeling his housemates wouldn't follow a man with a baby just as easily as they followed a ruthless pureblood heir. He had to get rid of him somehow. The thought gave him a funny and not very pleasant feeling in his chest, but he ignored it and concentrated on what he had baptized 'the Junior Problem': what was he supposed to do with him?

The first thing that came to mind was to call his parents. They would probably know what to do, and who to talk to. But if he called them now, they would come home and they would never let him be alone again. So they we're out of the question. Next on the list was Pansy. She was a girl, so she had to know what to do with a baby. But damn, he had forgotten, the whole Parkinson family had gone to the Annual Death Eater Convention in Aberdeen together with his parents. That left Crabbe and Goyle. Eh, scrap that. Who else? Well, there was always Severus, but hadn't he talked about going to Aberdeen too? Draco was almost certain he had. Damn. He knew he should have tried to befriend more people. Wasn't there anyone he knew who had a knack with babies? Anyone at all?

_Potter_, said a little voice in the back of Draco's head that sounded very much like that cursed know-it-all Granger.

No!

_Come on…_

No!

_You don't know anything about babies, you need help._

No!

_Yes, you do._

Well, yes, but no!

_That didn't make sense…_

Yes it did!

_No._

Did too!

_Nope._

Aaaaaargh! I won't ask Potter for help! Not if I got all the galleons in the world! Not if I got him served on a silver plate, without any clothes at all, his muscles strong and glistening with sweat and his… damn. I did not just think that. That is disgusting!

_Busted._

No! I didn't mean it, I mean, yes I did, no! Damn. What are you doing to me! I do not mean these things, and I have not had a crush on Potter since third grade! So there.

_Third grade, eh?_

Damn.

_So, you're going to ask him for help then?_

No! I won't, I shan't, and you can't make me!

XoXoX

An hour later Draco was standing in front of Number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. Holding the basket with Draco junior on an arms length, he took a deep breath, then raised his hand and rang the door bell.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Trine and I am a review addict." Says I.

"Hello Trine" Choruses everyone and hits the review button.


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N:** And another one…. God, I'm addicted…

* * *

XoXoX _Harry's POV_ XoXoX

Harry Potter was lying on his bed, reading the letters his friends had sent him. He had gotten three this morning, from Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

XoXoX

_Harry._

_I'm afraid that you can't come visit us at the Burrow this summer. Dumbledore heard this rumour that the death eaters we're having their annual meeting somewhere warm, so he decided that the whole order and their families were to have a vacation together in the Bahamas. He's getting more and more competitive on his older days. Has to be better than You-Know-Who, no matter what. Not that I mind, I mean, I get to spend a whole month on the Bahamas. And Hermione is coming too. She's been at our place for two weeks already, since her parents had to go to Germany because of some sick relative. Dunno what that was all about, but they dumped her here anyway. Not that I mind or anything. She has changed a lot during the summer, so she doesn't nag that much anymore. Or, well, she does, but it's different. Dunno how to explain it. I don't really mind her nagging that much anymore. Maybe I've grown used to it? Anyway, she's cut her hair. She almost bit my head off when I didn't notice. Dunno why it's so important to her what I think about her hair. Probably a girl thing. _

_See you when school starts – Ron_

XoXoX

_Dear Harry._

_How are you doing? I hope you're doing well even though you have to stay at your aunt and uncle's place. _

_I'm at the Burrow at the moment as my parents had to go away. It's really nice. And soon we're going to the Bahamas. I'm really looking forward to it; I've heard they have some great sightseeing places there. Ron and I have been working on the transfiguration essay Professor McGonagall gave us, how is yours coming along? I think I've captured everything quite nicely, but I'm a little worried that I didn't elaborate the finer aspects of the spell enough. I made Ron look over it, and he said it was fine, but I can't really shake the feeling that he didn't read properly. Maybe I'll make Ginny look at it too. Just to be sure. _

_And I cut my hair a week ago because I hoped Ron would like it, but he didn't even notice. Do you still think he likes me? I know you told me you think so, but I just feel that it's useless. Please write and tell me what you really feel. _

_Love from Hermione _

XoXoX

_Dear Harry._

_Operation GTRaH _((A/N: Get Together Ron and Hermione)) _is going splendidly! I can't believe we didn't just do this before! Hermione blushes every time Ron opens his mouth, and Ron gawks every time Hermione comes into a room because of her new haircut. I think I'm going to put part B out in action soon, and lock the two of them up in a room together. Preferably one with a bed. _

_Fred and George are in on the plan and they are helping me since you aren't here. They have really been amazing, Fred keeps bumping into Hermione making her fall in Ron's arms, and George keeps coming up with excuses to drag everyone out of the room so they get some time together alone. I believe we will see concrete results anytime now. But I have to run, because Ron is peeking over my shoulder to see what I've written. I'll send you another rapport later on._

_Love, Ginny._

XoXoX

Harry laughed at Ginny's report, and put down the three letters. He'd always known Ron and Hermione would end up together, everyone had, but they didn't see it themselves. So he and Ginny had decided they needed a little push. They had started operation GTRaH this spring, at the end of their sixth year, and Ginny's fifth, and it was going very good so far. He only hoped Ginny didn't drive it too far and pushed them away from each other. But he guessed he Bahamas would be and extra plus. Ron seeing Hermione in her bikini couldn't really harm the operation.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. The Bahamas. That meant he had to spend another month in this hell hole. A whole month with no way of escaping. He crumbled the letter from Ron and threw it into the wall. At least no one minded that he threw things around. That was the upside to being an angst-ridden teenager, destined to save the world from a maniac with too much pent-up sexual frustration, angry at the world because he wasn't getting any.

Harry groaned and fell back on the bed again. When he thought about it he hadn't been getting any in a while either. That was the negative side to being a bloody closet flamer. He couldn't exactly jump the first guy he saw, because that would sort of blow him way out of his cosy closet in no time. He knew he should have come out when he first found out, but since he hadn't, there was no other way; he had to wait till he got a boyfriend and then shock everyone. It really sounded like fun, the whole shocking everyone part, but the problem was the boyfriend part. The few guys he'd been together with so far were afraid of commitment. He supposed they only wanted to be able to say that they'd shagged the famous Harry Potter (even though he always made them promise not to tell anyone before he decided to come out). Not that he minded or anything, the sex was great, it was just that sometimes he wanted more. Wanted someone to hold hands with and talk with and just be with, without necessarily having to shag.

Merlin. Harry couldn't believe he just thought that. _Not having to shag_. He must be going crazy. It was probably the lack of food. Not good. Not good at all. He needed food. Now.

He ran down the stairs to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Bloody hell, there was hardly anything there! Damn, damn, damn! He _needed_ food! Before he went all mushy and soft-hearted and married the first guy to call him pretty.

Pretty.

Sigh.

It had been so long since someone called him pretty…

No! Damn! Focus! Find food, must find food. Harry searched the whole kitchen and went through all the cupboards before he finally found an old pack of noodles. He boiled the water, biting his nails in despair because it took so long, then finally the food was ready and he scoffed in.

After he was finished eating, Harry sat still on the chair, closing his eyes. Thank, Merlin! He was back! Gone was lovesick Harry, and back was Potter the hormonal teenage boy. The only problem now was that it had really been way too long since last time he'd gotten any, almost a month actually, and he was now ready to jump the first guy in sight. Fortunately he didn't expect anyone anytime soon. The Dursleys were visiting Aunt Marge, and wouldn't be home until later in the week. And who else would stop by at this time of the summer?

Suddenly the door bell rang, and Harry was quickly brought out of his musings. Who could be calling now? Maybe the mailman had a parcel to deliver or something. He got to his feet, walked over to the entrance and opened the door. His eyes immediately fell on a tall, slender, blonde boy.

Malfoy.

Malfoy with a baby.

Malfoy with a baby standing in front of his uncle's house in Little Whinging in the middle of the summer vacation.

Harry abruptly closed the door and sat down on the stairs.

* * *

I. Need. Reviews. NOW! 


	4. of Silencing Charms and Diapers

**A/N:** My God, _ten_ bloody comments after one day! I'm in review heaven, people! Love you all lots and lots! Now, please do review this on too, my dears. It would make me very happy, and when I'm happy I update sooner ;)

* * *

XoXoX _Harry's POV_ XoXoX

Harry's mind was spinning. Malfoy. Baby. Malfoy. Little Whinging. Baby. Malfoy. Baby. His trance was suddenly broken by lour banging on the door.

"Damn you, Potter! Open the bloody door!" Malfoy shouted from outside and Harry walked over and opened it. The sight that met him was once again too much and he was about to slam the door shut again, when Malfoy put his foot inside. "Oh, no you don't" sneered the blonde and pushed the door open with one hand.

That brought Harry back to his senses and he stopped him before he could enter completely. "Malfoy" he said slowly. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing here, outside my house, in Little Whinging, with a baby?"

"I thought I'd stop by for a cup of tea." Malfoy growled and rolled his eyes. "What do you think I'm doing here? It's not like I came willingly. That bloody Granger voice forced me."

"Hermione told you to come?" Harry asked incredulous.

"Of course not, it's just the voice in my… eh, never mind, just forget I ever mentioned her. I'm here because I saw you last year with that bloody weasel brat, and I thought maybe you knew something about babies."

"And why would you need to know anything about babies?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, and Harry looked down at the basket. Oh, right. Baby. He blushed slightly and mumbled something like never mind.

"Anyway" continued Malfoy. "Do you know anything about babies?"

"Well, yes, quite a lot really. When I was younger, before I came to Hogwarts, my aunt used to baby-sit the neighbours twins and then she'd let me watch them while she and uncle Vernon went out to dinner with my cousin Dudley."

"Wonderful!" Malfoy smirked and pushed himself past Harry and into the entrance hall. "You'll teach me everything you know right now, and then I'll be on my way."

"Malfoy, I can't just teach you how to take care of a baby in five minutes."

"Why not?"

"It's just not how it works!" Harry threw his hands up in a motion of despair, and sighed heavily. Then a thought hit him. "How did you get a baby anyway? Is it yours, or did you kidnap it?"

Malfoy snorted. "Of course I didn't kidnap it! I mean him. I found it… eh, _him,_ on my door step, or rather, my house-elf found him on my doorstep, and now I'm stuck with him."

"Can't you just send him back?"

"I plan to, but he was screaming and screaming and I couldn't make him stop, so I figured I'd let you handle it."

"Well, he isn't screaming now, so you can leave again, the door is right behind you."

"Guess again, he _is_ screaming, you just can't hear it"

Harry looked down at the baby and saw that his face was completely red, and he had his eyes screwed shut and his mouth wide open as if he was screaming at the top of his lungs. The only problem with this image was that he couldn't hear a single sound emerging from the baby. "Malfoy" said Harry dangerously calm. "Tell me you didn't put a silencing charm on the baby."

"Eh…" Malfoy's eyes darted from Harry to the baby and then back to Harry. "I didn't put a silencing charm on the baby" he said, not very convincingly.

"MALFOY!" Harry bellowed and grabbed the basket from the other boy. "YOU CAN'T PUT A BLOODY SILENCING CHARM ON A BLOODY BABY!" The blonde boy had the decency to look ashamed, and waved his wand to take away the spell. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a baby screaming, and Harry fought the urge to drop the basket and cover his ears.

"This is exactly why I silencioed him!" Malfoy yelled over the noise and covered his ears. "Do something about it!"

Harry quickly put the basket on the floor, and reached down to pick up the baby. He held him close and started rocking him back and forth in his arms. After a while the crying ceased into silent sobbing. Malfoy looked at him with eyes as big as saucers. "How in the name of Merlin did you do that?"

Harry fought the smirk threatening to creep up on his face, and said calmly. "Lesson number one, to calm a baby rock it back and forth. Here, you try" he held the baby over to Malfoy, who looked scared and stepped quickly backwards.

"Hell no!" said the blonde boy with a look of disgust on his face. "I am not touching that – that _thing_! It smells!"

Harry sniffed the air, and found that Malfoy was right. The baby did smell. "Lesson number two" he said. "When the baby smells, try changing its diapers."

Malfoy looked like someone had just suggested he eat a raw piece of dragon testicles then bathe in hippogriff excrement, and took another step backwards. "You are _not_ serious!"

"Of course I am" grinned Harry.

"But – but that is just, I mean, that's like, you know, ewwww!"

Harry looked at Malfoy and raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're acting like five year old."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not, you – you – you poophead!"

"I rest my case" Harry laughed and turned away from the mortified looking Malfoy. "Follow me" he said, and walked into the kitchen. He put the baby down on the kitchen table, and turned to face Malfoy again. The other boy had pulled himself together and looked once again like the Slytherin prince of ice. "What do you call him?" Harry asked.

"Draco junior" smirked the other boy, and looked very content with himself. Should have known, Harry thought and rolled his eyes. He turned back to the baby, and started undressing him.

"What are you doing?" asked Malfoy.

"I am changing his diapers."

Malfoy became very pale. "I'll just, eh, wait in the hall" he mumbled turned to bolt out the door.

Harry turned around with his famous seeker speed, and caught the other boy by his arm. "Oh no you're not" he said harshly and dragged Malfoy back to the table. "You're staying right here, you're watching, and you're learning how to do it. Is that clear?" he glared at the other boy.

"Crystal"

Harry turned back to the baby, and continued undressing him. He made Malfoy throw away the old diaper, and laughed inwardly at the other boy holding the diaper as far away from himself as possible with one hand and pinching his nose with the other. Then he got a rag from next to the sink, and was about to start washing the baby, when he noticed something. "Malfoy?" he said and looked at the other boy, coming back from throwing away the diaper.

"Yes?"

"What did you say you called the baby?"

"Draco junior"

"Eh, sorry to disappoint you, but this one is most definitely not a Draco."

"Of course it is! See the strong chin, the perfect nails and the gorgeous hair? Most certainly a Draco." Malfoy said smugly.

"Malfoy, it's a girl."

"Oh. Damn."

Harry rolled his eyes and felt very sorry for the little girl, stuck in the care of a Malfoy. She would probably be scarred forever. "Lesson number three, always check the gender of the baby before naming it" Malfoy blushed slightly, and Harry had big problems stifling the smirk that threatened to show on his face. "Now, you have to come up with a new name. Any good ideas?"

"Draca?"

"Male name"

"Damn. Hydra?"

"Malfoy, have some imagination, let the girl have her own name, not one that either sounds like yours or means the same."

"Ok, Medea then."

"Medea? Isn't that from Greek Mythology? The woman who killed her own children?" Harry furrowed his brow and looked questioningly at Malfoy.

"Yes, but it was also my grandmother"

"Was?"

"Yes, she died when I was seven"

For a fleeting moment Harry could see a mixed expression of love and grief on Malfoy's face, but it went away so quickly he almost thought he'd imagined it. But he knew he hadn't. It seemed Malfoy was indeed capable of loving, and not completely made of ice. And if Medea Malfoy had taught the blonde boy to love, something not even his parents had managed, she truly must have been a remarkable woman. "It is a good name" Harry said and smiled to Malfoy, and was surprised when he was rewarded a smile in return. It would seem the ice prince was slowly, but surely, melting.

* * *

Ooooooh, some Harry Draco interaction! Yeah! Well, do excuse the OOC-ness, but I can't have them killing each other, it just won't work for my story line. 


	5. An Invitation

A/N: Howdy, folks! Here we are again, new chapter! We'll now get to the feeding scene that Freddychic requested. And for all of you who've been asking, nothing big will happen between our boys until chapter twelve, so be patient my hearties.

* * *

XoXoX _Draco's POV_ XoXoX

Draco's eyes became wide as saucers. Had he just smiled at Potter? Damn. He needed to pull himself together. The Malfoy heir couldn't run around and smile at people, especially not the Gryffindor Golden Boy, even though he technically had helped his baby.

His baby.

When had it become "his baby"?

Draco looked down at the little bundle lying on the table, and he felt that fuzzy feeling in his chest again. He felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, and moved one finger down to Medea's hand. She instantly grabbed it, and Draco was surprised by the strength in her grasp. How a tiny creature like her could be so strong was beyond him. He looked up at Potter, and found him smiling at them. He was really handsome when he smiled. His teeth were white and straight, and he got the most adorable little wrinkles around his gorgeous green eyes.

Oh dear. Had he just said adorable and Potter in the same sentence? Merlin, this infatuation was going beyond everything proper and ethical. There was probably even a rule against having a crush on your nemesis. He had told that to himself quite often, but his other self only shrugged and kept looking at Potters behind. Not that Draco minded, Harry had a nice behind, a _very_ nice behind actually, but he didn't see the point. The best would be to keep as far away from Potter as possible, and hope everything went away over time.

Well, he had sort of screwed that plan by coming here. But he didn't mind. Medea needed Potter, and that meant Draco needed Potter. And when Draco Malfoy needed something, he took it. That was why he was here. To take Harry Potter.

Hm, that sounded slightly wrong. But oddly appealing. Draco shook his head to get rid of the not so unwelcome mental image. He had to focus on the task at hand. Medea. "Are you sure you can't teach me how to take care of her?"

"Not in five minutes"

"What about an hour?" Draco asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not"

Damn. "But what about…"

"No. Not three hours either. And could you tell me again how you ended up with a baby? Because you are simply the worst choice ever."

Draco glared at Potter, but told him the whole story, starting with his parents leaving and ending with him not fainting, nope, not fainting at all, but keeping calm and taking care of the situation. He even showed Potter the letter that came with the basket.

"Whoa" said Potter after reading the letter. "Someone really has it in for your mother. Sending her a baby just like that, it's outrageous! And what is this about a bonding spell?"

"Well, when I touched the basket I became surrounded by this golden light and I felt all tingly."

"Hm. Interesting. I'll have to write Hermione and ask her what that was." Potter looked down at the letter again and furrowed his brow.

"Do you think she'll know how to reverse it?" Draco asked nervously.

"Of course she will, she's Hermione, isn't she?"

Draco nodded. Sometimes he really hated her for being better than him, but Potter was right, if anyone could figure this out, it was her. He just didn't know if he wanted her too. Wait, of course he wanted her to! He wanted to get rid of this baby, get as far away from her as possible, dump her on some other innocent dumbass. Of course that was what he wanted.

Potter stood up from where he was sitting, and walked over towards the door. "I'll go and write to Hermione right away" he said and disappeared out the door. Draco could hear him running up the stairs and opening a door on the first floor. He looked down at Medea again, and saw that she had closed her eyes and fallen asleep. She was breathing evenly, and her little chest rose and fell with every breath. Her skin was white and thin, he could see the veins on her eyelids, she really looked like a little angel. His little angel. The thought made him smile and he stroke her cheek tenderly.

"There, Hedwig is on her way" Potter walked in the door, and Draco instantly jumped away from the baby.

"Hedwig?"

"Yeah, my owl"

"Of course. Because Hedwig is such an owl's name" Draco shook his head.

"I'll bet you have an even worse name on your owl."

"I'll have you know that my owl has a perfectly normal name" Draco said haughtily.

"Oh yeah? What is it then?"

"Ambrosius Benedict II"

Potter started laughing and Draco glared at him, but that only made him laugh more. Soon he laughed so hard he almost fell of his chair. "Ambrosius… Benedict… the second" he gasped between howls of laughter. "Wait till I tell Ron!"

Draco snorted indignantly. The nerve! Ambrosius Benedict II was a perfectly fine name for a pureblood owl. He had come up with it himself, and Pansy had told him it was absolutely adorable and suited his owl very much. Of course, she insisted on calling him Amber and kept dressing him in little pink owl outfits, but then she had always been a bit stupid.

After what seemed like an eternity, Potter pulled himself together sat up straight in the chair again. "About time" muttered Draco. "I was beginning you'd die from an overdose of laughter."

"Nah, you're not that lucky." Said Potter and grinned. "And I'm used to it. Me and Ron, we laugh like that quite often when we're around you."

Draco narrowed his eyes, but just then the baby woke up and started screaming and he didn't have the time to come up with a response. "Is there something wrong? She's not supposed to be doing that, is she?" he asked.

"Have you fed her?" Potter asked, studying the little girl.

"Fed her?"

"Yeah, you know, like in _giving her food_."

"Oh." Draco blushed slightly, and Potter rolled his eyes, grabbed the baby, sat down and put her on his lap "Lesson number four, a baby needs food just as much as you do" he said. "Now, conjure up a bottle of milk."

"Milk? Why?"

Potter sighed and looked at Draco. "Milk, Malfoy" he explained. "Is what babies drink. Milk from their mothers breasts. But since neither you, nor me, are lactating at the moment, you'll have to conjure up a bottle." He said everything slowly, as if explaining to a five year old, and Draco shoot him an irritated look. He did know what babies ate, thank you very much!

"I get the picture, Scarhead" he mumbled and conjured up a bottle, half-filled with creamy, white milk.

Potter took the bottle, and dripped a couple of drops on his wrist.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco, frowning.

"Checking the temperature of the milk. It's too cold. Could you heat it up a little?"

Draco nodded and flickered his wand while muttering a warming charm. Potter did the same procedure with his wrist again, then obviously decided it was warm enough and held the bottle down towards the baby. She immediately stopped crying and opened her mouth to it.

Draco smiled down at her, and noticed Potter was looking at him funnily. "What?" he said.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked and Draco's eyes lit up.

"Can I?" he asked.

"Of course, just sit down on that chair." Draco did as Potter told him, and the black haired boy lifted the baby carefully over and put her in his lap. "Hold her like this" Potter showed him how he meant "Good, and her head on your arm, yeah, that's right. Perfect."

Draco held her close, rocking her back and forth, and looked impressed at Potter. He really did know a thing or two about babies. Things Draco would never even have thought about himself. He sighed, then his face became determined. Potter was going to teach him these things even if it took them a lifetime! And with that decision, Draco turned towards the black haired boy opposite him. "Hey Potter" he said. "How would you like spending the rest of the summer at Malfoy Manor?"

* * *

Kilikapele, since you seemed to miss the cliffhanger, this one is for you ;) 


	6. Cheesy Portkey

**A/N:** over forty bloody reviews! God, I love you guys! You made me the bouncy, review-craving girl I am today… thanks! Anyway, this is the next chapter in this little story of mine. Still not entirely sure why I am writing this, but it is way fun so I won't stop anytime soon :P So, let's read and review, shall we?

* * *

XoXoX _Harry's POV_ XoXoX

Harry looked unbelieving at Malfoy. Spend the summer at Malfoy Manor? With Malfoy? "Hell no! We'd kill each other!"

"Well, yeah, but that's a chance we've got to take. I need your help with Medea, and I won't take no for an answer."

"Too bad, because the answer is NO!" Harry looked over at Malfoy, and found the other boy looking back at him with a determined expression on his face. Damn. A determined Malfoy was very difficult to argue with.

"Beep! Wrong answer, try again!"

Just as he feared. A _very _determined Malfoy. "But how do I know this isn't just a trap to hand me over to Voldemort?"

Malfoy winced at the name, but remained calm. "The Dark Lord is busy these days. He and all his followers are at the Annual Death Eater Gathering in Aberdeen."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "And why aren't you there?"

"I went last year, and I honestly found the whole thing rather lame. I mean, Aberdeen? Hello! Even Dumbledore managed to come up with something remotely exotic like the Bahamas."

Harry laughed and refrained from telling the other boy just how gay that sounded, "Well, there goes that excuse... but I still won't come with you."

"Of course you will. You don't have anything better to do, do you?"

Well, as a matter of fact he didn't. He was staying here at his aunt and uncle's place all summer, with no way of escaping their ignoring and their hateful comments. Hm. Suddenly the prospect of spending the summer with a gorgeous guy and his adorable baby in a magnificent manor became much more tempting. Damn.

Malfoy smirked smugly. "I didn't think so. Now come on, you'll have to pack your stuff." He stood up and walked out to the entrance hall towards the stairs, and Harry found himself following willingly.

When they reached the first floor Malfoy stopped and looked at Harry. "Which room?"

Harry pointed towards his room, and opened the door for Malfoy and Medea.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and looked around. "How, eh… _quaint_" he said, a scornful expression on his face.

Harry just shrugged and started throwing things into his trunk. Not everyone could have a big mansion filled to the rim with house-elves obeying your every command.

Malfoy shook his head annoyed, and pushed Harry away from the trunk. "Hold Medea" he said and handed her over to him. Then he got out his wand and mumbled a packing spell that made everything fly neatly into the trunk, even Hedwig's cage (a shrunk version of course). With a smug smile on his face, he levitated the trunk and headed out the door. Harry followed, carrying Medea, and wondered where in the world Malfoy had learned such an impressive packing spell. It wasn't as if he needed packing his own stuff with all those house-elves around.

"How will we get to your place?" he asked Malfoy when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

The other boy stopped and furrowed his brow. "I haven't thought about that." He mumbled.

"Well, how did you get here?"

"I apparated of course. But that won't do now, bloody age limit. You don't by any chance know how to apparate illegally?"

"Of course not! They would expel me if they ever found out! And I didn't know you could apparate with another person, how is that possible?" Harry looked questioningly at Malfoy, who shook his head at his ignorance.

"There are special spells for apparating with babies, but they only work until the child is two years old. _Everyone_ knows that, Potter. You can't exactly floo with a little baby, now can you?"

"Uhm, I guess not" Harry blushed slightly, and looked everywhere except at Malfoy.

"Anyway, I guess we'll have to take a portkey to my house." Malfoy opened Harry's trunk and took out a random book. He looked at the title and raised an eyebrow. "Charm your own cheese?" he asked and looked inquiringly at Harry, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Harry bit his lower lip and blushed even more. "I like cheese" he mumbled, and winced when Malfoy started howling with laughter.

"You like cheese? That is just precious!" Malfoy sniggered, then drew out his wand. "Portus" he mumbled pointing at the book and a faint blue light emerged from the tip of his wand.

"What did you do?" asked Harry.

"I made us a portkey"

"But, but, you can't do that! You're not authorized!"

Malfoy just looked at him and shrugged. "So?"

"But that is illegal!"

"So?"

"But, I mean, what if, you can't just, well, you see…" Harry stuttered, unnerved by Malfoy's calmness.

"Don't tell me the great Harry Potter is scared of doing something illegal?" Malfoy said mockingly.

"I'm not scared!"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Prove it. Grab the portkey."

Harry glared at Malfoy, then held the book close to him so that both he and Medea were touching it. Malfoy lifted one hand up and touched to book too, and suddenly Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel. His feet left the ground and the book pulled him onwards, in a howl of wind and swirling colours.

* * *

You know I love all of you who've reviewed… but I'll love you twice as much if you do it again! Pwease? For me? 


	7. Malfoy Manor

**A/N:** I know I've said this before, but damn, I love you guys! Now, I know I'm really bad at answering reviews, sorry for that, but I'll answer all of the reviews for chapter six this very moment, ok?

**Freddychic **– Hehe, I like cheese too. So does Harry ;) And I don't think they'll kill each other just yet… it would sort of ruin everything.

**Zippyfox **– I'm glad you like the name, I am very fond of it myself :)

**Psychelink** – shiny trin the hazel-eyed poet… sigh. You'll never let that go, will you? Anyway, here's the update, all shiny for you :P

**Fifespice** – The reason Hermione is going and not Harry is because she's living with the Weasleys and Harry is not. If you read the letters in chapter three closely you'll find that Hermione's parents had to go to Germany to visit relatives, and because of that Hermione is staying with the redheads. And when they went to the Bahamas they couldn't very well just leave her at the Burrow, now could they?

**Sarcastic-nut**** – **Bwahahaha! Evil to the core, and damned proud of it ;) Was this soon enough for you?

**Muffaa – **Ah, we can't have you dying, now can we? If you died how the hell am I going to get that trip to Singapore, eh?

**Constance Malfoy **– Why thank you very much :) And I must say, I do love your name! Constance Malfoy... it has a certain ring to it, don't you think? Though I must say, I am rather biased when it comes to all things Malfoy… I have quite the obsession with a certain blond ;)

**Mary.E.D. **– loving you for loving this story ;)

**Leïlia – **Bonjour my fan in France! I'm glad you like my story :D Au revoir et bien à vous! (Hope that was correct, despite nearly six years living in Belgium my French hasn't seemed to improve :P)

**Angela Lillith Potter**** – **Glad you like it, here's the update!

**DeppDRACOmaniac**** – **I am very happy you find my little story amusing, I do live to entertain :P

**Ti** – Glory glory hallelujah! And I can't wait to see what you guys think about closet!gay!Potter and crush!denial!gay!Malfoy trapped, all alone, in Malfoy Manor ;) read and review:P

**Shania Maxwell –** I do believe you'll have to wait quite a while to see what will happen when they return to Hogwarts, because, alas, it isn't happening in this story… though I have been thinking about a sequel, what are your thoughts on that?

**RavynJensen – **Honestly, I did think a lot about that, but I just couldn't have the Dursleys around, it just wouldn't work… but I will definitely have it in mind for future stories!

**Elektra107 – **Thank you very much, I truly appreciate your praise :)

**KimAlexandra – **Here comes the next chapter ;)

**A/N2: **I do believe an apology is in line. Some of you have pointed out faults in my writing, and for that I am truly sorry. But to my defence I have to say that I am only a humble Norwegian girl with seven years of English classes in school behind her… I am no where near an expert on the English language, and I'm still learning. And, sadly, I do not have a beta reader either… so, well, I guess you'll just have to put up with a couple of mistakes here and there. But if you point them out to me, I will be more than happy and I will of course correct them right away. Now, I believe I've kept you long enough; here is the next chapter, read and review! ;)

* * *

XoXoX _Draco's POV_ XoXoX

Draco felt his feet slam into the ground, and let go of the book. He looked over at Potter, and saw the other boy struggling to keep on his feet. Instinctively he reached out and grabbed his arm, keeping him from falling.

"Thanks" mumbled Potter and looked strangely at him.

Damn. Had he just helped Potter? What was happening to him? Draco shrugged and turned his back to the other boy. "Couldn't have you falling and dropping Medea" he said then elevated the trunk and walked away. They had landed just in front of the house, and he headed for the back entrance, not in the mood to fight with the huge front doors. After a couple of metres he noticed that Potter wasn't following, and turned to look at the other boy. He was staring mesmerized at the house. Damn, he had forgotten Malfoy Manor usually had that effect on people.

Draco looked back up at the manor, and felt his heart swell. Over 1000 years old, Malfoy Manor was a very well preserved Fulbertian manor built of buff-coloured limestone. It was one of the biggest wizarding manors in England, and positioned in the middle of a valley, far away from all Muggle villages. "Are you coming?" Draco turned back to Potter and tapped his foot impatiently.

The black haired boy snapped out of his reverie and nodded at Draco, who turned and continued walking. Once inside he headed for his room, where he conjured up something that resembled a cradle. He suspected that if he went down into the dungeon, he would find most of his old baby things, but he hadn't had the time to look yet. Draco left the trunk in a corner and dumped down on his king-size, gold decorated bed and waved his hand in the direction of the cradle. "You can put her down over there" he said and fell back so he was lying with his head on the pillows. He arched his head slightly to look at Potter and saw the other boy doing as he was told, then standing in the middle of the room looking interested around.

"This room must be big enough to fit my entire house" he mused out loud, and Draco smiled smugly.

"You can sit down over there if you like" he said and waved his hand towards one of the couches. Potter once again did as he was told, and Draco abandoned his bed to join him. "Now, tell me, what do babies eat?"

"Well" said Potter and ran his hand through his hair. Damn, thought Draco and followed his hand with his eyes. He has such nice hair. Black and shiny and perfect, in its own messy way. He shook his head and concentrated on the rest of Potters answer. "That depends on their age. Until they are four months they should only have milk, but after that you can try with a thin porridge, and then the older they get the more they can eat. Do you know how old Medea is? "

"No, but I can check." Draco walked over to the cradle and took out his wand. "Dies natalis" he muttered, and a purple beam of light emerged from his wand and encircled Medea. After a few seconds the glow around her disappeared, and the date 14.01.1997 hovered above her head for a couple of seconds before disappearing as well.

"Wow" said Potter. "That was a useful spell, how did you do that again?"

Draco turned and smiled smugly at the other boy, then raised his wand and repeated the procedure, only at Potter this time. The date 31.07.1980 glowed purple above his head. "31. of July?" he asked. "But that's in five days!"

"I know" said Potter and laughed.

"You better not be expecting a party! Because you're not getting one!"

"The day Draco Malfoy throws me a party…" Potter laughed again and shook his head. "No, rest assured, I'm not expecting one. As a matter of fact, I didn't even plan for you to find out."

"Good. Now follow me, I'll show you your room" Draco turned and walked out of the room, then into the one right across the hall. It was a big and airy room, with blue, flowery wallpaper that his mother had chosen. He looked around and saw that it was quite dusty. "I'll make the house-elves clean it up a bit" he turned to Potter, who had followed him in and saw him nod. "Great. Now, put your trunk down over there or something. Are you hungry?" Not waiting for an answer he walked out the door and continued, "I'm starving. I'll show you where the dining room is, and how to get your food. I assume you're not used to being around house-elves."

They walked down to the dining room, and Draco showed Potter the different rooms on their way, like the bathroom, the drawing room and his father's office. When they reached the dining room, Potter stopped dead in his tracks and only looked at the table. It was an old, mahogany table about twenty-five metres long and with one chair in each end and one at the middle. Just enough for three Malfoys. "What's wrong?" asked Draco and looked at Potter.

"That table is almost longer than those we have at school!" the green-eyed boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, no pureblood family with respect for themselves have anything less."

"Do you always sit so far apart?" Potter asked, motioning to the space between the chairs.

"Of course"

"But how do you talk together?"

"We don't"

"Oh"

Draco looked at Potter and was surprised to find something that looked like disappointment on the other boy's face. Maybe Potter wanted to talk to him, he thought hopefully, but he quickly trashed the idea. Of course he didn't. He probably just wanted to be able to hex him when he wasn't looking. "So where do you want to sit?" he asked.

"Um, it's the same for me," shrugged Potter. "Maybe at the middle? Then I won't feel like I'm entirely in another room."

Draco looked at Potter, then at the table again, then back at Potter. Maybe the chairs were a bit far apart? He had never minded when he ate with his parents, but he liked being near Potter, to be able to look at him when he was looking the other way. It was hard to look at someone from the other side of the room. "Well, maybe, just this once, we can move the chairs so we'll both sit at the middle" he said, and smiled when he saw Potter's eyes light up. He didn't care if it was because he wanted to hex him, he was just happy Potter wanted to be near him at all.

* * *

Feed my addiction, give me reviews! 


	8. Shopping

**A/N: **Merlin, I would never have thought that a story of mine could get as many reviews as this! I am positively shocked! However, shocked in a _very_ good way, so keep those reviews coming! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to the lot of you. You're what makes me write ;)

* * *

XoXoX _Harry's POV_ XoXoX

Sitting down across Malfoy, Harry looked expectantly at the blonde boy. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, but he suspected that everything worked somewhat like what he had come across at the Yule Ball in fourth grade. Hi suspicions were confirmed when he saw Draco look down on his plate and firmly say, "Lasagne." A steaming hot plate of the Italian dish suddenly appeared on the silver platter in front of the blonde boy, and he started eating.

Hesitantly Harry turned down to his own plate and muttered "Meatballs." Instantly food appeared on his plate, and he smiled proudly to himself and started eating.

After half an hour and two more helpings of meatballs, Harry couldn't possibly eat one more bite, so he sat back and studied Malfoy closer. Summer seemed to agree with the grey eyed boy and he had changed quite a lot since last time they met. His face had lost most of its childish features and was more chiselled. It was also quite a bit higher above the ground than it used to be. Both Harry and Malfoy had always been smaller than their peers, but sometime last fall Harry had started shooting up, and soon he was almost a head higher than the Slytherin. This had been a point of much amusement between Harry and Ron, but Malfoy had finally caught up with him. If Harry wasn't entirely wrong, he had even surpassed him by a couple of centimetres.

Malfoy was soon finished with his Lasagne, and he sat back too, watching Harry with just as much interest as the black haired boy showed him. For a while they just stared at each other, until Malfoy opened his mouth to say something. "So"

"So what?" asked Harry.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Uhm, I don't know, we probably should make sure you have everything the baby needs"

Malfoy's eyes suddenly lit up and he asked, "You mean shopping?"

"Well, yeah, unless you have everything here?"

"I probably have, but I can't be bothered to look, let's go shopping!" The blonde haired boy beamed at Harry with such enthusiasm that Harry suddenly began to worry about what he was about to embark on.

XoXoX

Half an hour later two boys and a baby were walking up Diagon Alley, towards a little shop named "Molly Coddle – Childwear and Baby Supplies". They entered and Harry was overwhelmed by the amount of pink and light blue clothes that were there. Everything seemed to glow a diffuse pastel colour, and there were women everywhere! Looking nervously at Malfoy, Harry saw that the other boy also looked a little hesitant. He was just wondering if it wouldn't be best to step outside, when suddenly a small woman with brilliant, black hair and kind, brown eyes was standing in front of them.

"Oh what an absolutely _adorable_ little girl!" the woman cooed, and Harry wondered how in the name of Merlin she could see that it was a girl. He sure as hell couldn't, and judging from the mistake earlier, Malfoy couldn't either. Must be the much rumoured woman's instinct. "What is her name?" the woman asked, and Malfoy answered proudly.

"Medea"

"Oh, such a beautiful name! Fit for a beautiful girl. Are you two her brothers?"

"I'm her father" said Malfoy, and both Harry and the black haired lady looked shocked at him. "And this is my… eh… friend" he motioned towards Harry and the woman nodded.

"Of course, your _friend_" She winked at Malfoy, who looked slightly put out.

"No, no! Friend, just friend!" he said quickly, and the lady nodded, although Harry thought she looked a bit doubting.

"By the way, my name is Molly Coddle, and I own this little shop" the lady smiled proudly at them and gestured around the room with her hand. "Do you two need any help?"

Malfoy looked questioningly at Harry and the latter nodded. "Help would be wonderful" he smiled. "This little lady here is staying with us for a while, and we need about everything. The only clothes she own are those she's wearing, and the only thing we have is a cradle. We'll take anything you can give us, money is not an issue." Harry hoped Malfoy wouldn't mind he said that, but if he refused to pay, Harry would do it himself. He didn't mind. He was actually becoming rather fond of the little bundle.

"Of course, of course" said Ms. Coddle, beaming of the prospect of costumers wanting to buy that much. "Let's start with the clothes, shall we?" Malfoy nodded, and suddenly a long tape measure came flying through the air. The Slytherin held out Medea to Ms. Coddle, and she instantly began taking her measures. "What colours were you thinking about?"

Malfoy instantly said "Black" as Harry said "Yellow", and they looked menacing at each other.

"Malfoy, you can't possibly be thinking of dressing a child all in black?" Harry scowled. "Pink, yellow and white, those are normal colours for little girls!"

"But then this is not a _normal_ little girl, it is _my_ little girl, and she will be dressed in black as every Malfoy before her."

"B-but, you can't possibly, I mean, it's not right, it's just, _no_! I won't let you! She can have one or two black outfits, but I will not allow you to dress her all in black! I will not have it!"

"And who says you have any choice in the matter?"

"Black mail says so. If you don't listen to me, I won't help you. It's as simple as that" Harry said defiantly, his chin raised and his eyes blazing.

"That is so – so – so –"

"Slytherin?" Harry helped.

"Yes, Slytherin" Malfoy said through gritted teeth, but his eyes showed that he knew he had lost. "Fine, yellow, white and _pink_ outfits then" he said with disgust, visibly shuddering. "But at least two black ones!"

"You got that?" Harry smiled at Ms. Coddle, and she nodded back.

"Yes, just wait here and I will have the right size clothes for you in a minute" She smiled and disappeared out a back door.

Walking after Malfoy towards a couch in the middle of the room, Harry noticed that they were suddenly surrounded by women. It seemed that every female in the room had decided to drool over Medea, and now they were bombarding Malfoy with questions about her name, age, feeding, teething etc. The blonde boy looked like a caged animal, and Harry laughed out loud. This however, was not a very smart move, because soon much of the attention was on him. Malfoy seemed to have gotten through to the women with the message that Harry was the expert, and now he was having big troubles answering them all. Hell, he didn't even _know_ the answer to most of the things they were asking. What in the name of Merlin was colic anyway?

Fortunately Harry was saved by the bell, or rather the arrival of one Molly Coddle. She had all the clothed they had requested, and she told them that the rest of the stuff would be sent to the manor sometime during the next day. Malfoy paid her with his Wizard Card, and soon they fled the building. Harry made a mental note to himself never to socialize with maternal women ever again.

* * *

You give me reviews, and I give you another chapter… deal? 


	9. Adonis

**A/N:** So many pretty reviews! And of course I would never back out of a deal, so here is the chapter I promised you ;)

* * *

XoXoX _Harry's POV_ XoXoX

The next morning after the two boys had eaten breakfast, they ventured up to Malfoy's room, dodging busy house-elves and cursed items on the way. They were walking in silence, but to Harry it didn't feel awkward or forced, as silences often have a tendency to do, but rather companionable. He had been surprised to find that during the meal, Malfoy had actually conversed with him and told him about the Malfoy history, without once insulting him. When he had realized it, he had been so shocked he choked on his food and Malfoy had to do the Heimlich on him. But where in the name of Merlin Malfoy had learned the Heimlich, he had no clue.

When they reached Malfoy's room, or rather _rooms_, the blonde boy walked at once over to the cradle to check on the baby. "Sleeping soundly" he said and reached down to stroke her head.

Harry looked at them, and smiled to himself. Malfoy was really good with her. He had the instincts, now he just needed the knowledge. With a little training he would become a great father someday. It was almost a shame he was giving up this baby, they seemed so perfect together. A little family, only missing one parent. Not necessarily a mother, but maybe another father. Someone who could teach Malfoy the basics, and then help him with the parenting…

Uh-oh.

He was becoming all mushy again. Damn. Thinking of forming a family with Malfoy, that was low. Really low. But he was cute though. With his grey, shiny eyes and soft, perfect hair. He was undoubtedly the most gorgeous guy in school…

Stop!

He was not having fantasies about Malfoy! Never! Not Malfoy!

But he would look good without his shirt... and then his pants…

No, no, no! All wrong! Focus Harry, remember, archenemy! Well, second archenemy anyway. Voldie comes first. Harry sighed and shook his head to rid himself of unwanted thoughts, then walked over to the pair. Standing next to Malfoy, he looked down at the baby. "She's beautiful" he murmured and smiled over at the blonde boy.

"Yeah" Malfoy smiled back at him, and for a moment their eyes locked. Harry could feel a choking sensation in his throat and it suddenly became a lot harder to breathe. He looked deep into those grey eyes, and marvelled at how beautiful they were. They looked like liquid silver, surrounded by a darker line and specked with lighter spots around the pupils. Harry had never seen anything like it ever before. Blue, green and brown suddenly seemed like dull colours, nothing compared to the brilliance of grey.

Suddenly Harry became aware of how close they actually were standing, and he pulled back, blushing furiously. Malfoy also had a pink tinge to his skin, and looked anywhere but at Harry. Trying desperately to find something to talk about, Harry looked down at the baby and said the first thing that came to mind. "So, eh, what are you going to do with her?"

"Her? Oh. Right. _Her._ Eh, I don't know, I was thinking I would bring her with me to the ministry and find someone who could find her biological mother."

"The ministry? Oh, yes, of course. Good idea." Harry said absentmindedly, trying not to look at Malfoy. He desperately wanted to, but who knew what he would end up doing? He had nearly blown up his closet once; he would have to be more careful in the future. Malfoy might be friendlier towards him that he usually was, but he most definitely wouldn't take it very well if Harry tried to kiss him. Not that he wanted to. Kiss Malfoy. Not at all. Kissing Malfoy was the furthest thing from his mind right now. It would be absurd. To kiss Malfoy. All wrong. Kissing Malfoy would send the world into complete chaos. But fortunately he wasn't thinking about kissing Malfoy, so it wasn't a problem.

"Potter? _Potter?_ _Harry!_"

Harry's head snapped up, and he looked confused at Malfoy.

"Have you been listening to _anything_ of what I've been saying?"

"Eh… no" Harry muttered and looked down ashamed. "Sorry"

Malfoy let out and exasperated sigh, and shook his head. "Gryffindors" he scowled and ran his hand through his hair. "Now, listen carefully. I do not wish to repeat myself _again_." Harry nodded sheepishly, and the blonde boy continued. "I said that I think I will go to the ministry right away, and would you be so kind as to accompany me?"

"Sure, I'll floo and meet you there, ok?"

"Good. You know where the floo powder is, help yourself" and with that Malfoy lifted up Medea and apparated out. Harry walked down the corridor until he got to Lucius Malfoy's office, and soon he emerged nauseous and stumbling from one of the fireplaces in the main hall at the Ministry of Magic.

Harry looked around, and after a while he saw Malfoy standing in front of the big fountain in the middle of the hall. He walked over and saw that the other boy was looking at him with disdain. "What?"

"Your clothes are scruffy and full of soot, your glasses are crooked and your hair is even messier than it usually is. Can't you go anywhere without looking like you just emerged from underneath an earthquake?"

"Nope" said Harry and flashed the blonde boy a sly grin. "It is part of my image"

Malfoy snorted, but Harry could see that he was stifling a smile. "Well, can you at least straighten your glasses?"

"Ok, _mum_" mumbled Harry, but did as he was told.

Walking towards the security, Harry looked around the hall. There was hardly anyone there. Last time he had visited the ministry it had been buzzing with people, but now it was as good as empty. "Where are all the people?" he asked Malfoy, bewildered.

"Either in Aberdeen or Bahamas, I would think" said the blonde boy. "Or taking the opportunity to spend some time with his/her family while everyone else is in Aberdeen or Bahamas."

"You're right! Why didn't I think of that?" said Harry and smacked himself over the head.

"Because you, unlike me, have the intelligence of a flobberworm"

Harry gasped indignant and tried to hit the back of Malfoy's head, but the other boy easily dodged it and smirked at him.

"Careful, Potter. Man with a baby"

"Coward. Making the baby fight your battles. How very Hufflepuff of you" Harry retorted, and smiled smugly when it was Malfoy's turn to gasp indignantly. However, the blonde boy never got the chance to insult him back because in that moment they reached the security. A hairy looking man in light turquoise robes looked up at them. "State your full name and business" he said in a monotone voice.

"Draco Lucius Adrian Cassius Adonis Malfoy, visiting the Department of Child Protection"

"Harry James Potter, visiting the Department of Child Protection"

The man's head jerked up at as Harry mentioned his name, and his eyes quickly went to the scar. However, he seemed to have some sense of discretion, and left it with that. "And the child?"

"Mine" said Malfoy with a haughty expression. "Medea Malfoy"

The man nodded and didn't pursue the subject. "Wands" he grunted, and both Harry and Malfoy gave theirs to the man. He put them on something that looked like a scale, and gave the two boys each a piece of parchment. "On the way out, hand in the parchment and you get your wand back" he said, then turned away, clearly stating that the conversation was over.

Malfoy started walking towards the lifts, and Harry almost had to run to keep up with him. He laughed a little to himself, and Malfoy sent him a blazing glare. "What are you laughing about, Pot-head?" he snarled.

"Adonis?" said Harry, now guffawing heartily.

"I'll have you know that is a highly respected name among pureblood families, and a much used name in the Malfoy family" the blonde boy answered arrogantly. "But of course you wouldn't know that, being a Potter and a half-blood to that"

"Whatever you say, Adonis, whatever you say" laughed Harry, and walked into one of the lifts, which's doors had now opened.

* * *

You know what the Eleventh Commandment is? Thou shalt review! 


	10. Meeting Bob

**A/N:** Oh dear. I have no idea what happened, but I somehow managed to ruin this chapter completely. Please don't hate me! I promise, I'll improve in the future!

* * *

XoXoX _Draco's POV_ XoXoX

As they took the elevator down, Draco pondered at the mystery that was his relationship with Harry Potter. For six years now they had hated each others guts, taking every opportune moment to throw hexes in the others direction and generally be really nasty towards each other. And now, here they were, together in the Ministry of Magic on a shared mission to find Medea's biological mother. _And_ they were acting civil. True, they were still insulting each other and laughing at the others expense, but it wasn't the same. It was almost… friendly.

Draco knew his own reasons to act less hostile towards Potter, he needed his help and he had a bloody crush on him, but what were the dark haired boy's reasons? Draco had big troubles accepting the obvious solution; that he was acting friendly because he wanted to. Because that would be absurd, a Potter and a Malfoy couldn't become friends, could they?

Draco was pulled out of his reverie by the lift slowing down, and a voice announcing that they had arrived at the first level where the Department of Child Protection could be found. He looked down at the little bundle in his arms and felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. She was wrapped in a green blanket embroidered with the Malfoy emblem, her eyes closed, peacefully asleep.

Potter stepped out of the lift, and Draco followed close after. They emerged in a narrow hallway with greyish looking walls. Draco suspected they had once been white, but had just not been washed for ages. He made a mental note to himself not to touch them under any circumstances. Taking the lead, he walked down towards their left to a door in a long faded blue colour. He didn't knock, but walked straight in, making as little sound as possible.

Behind a small desk, filled with untidy stacks of paper and old pieces of food, sat a middle aged looking man. He was rather on the bold side with large glasses that Draco suspected dated back to the seventies, and a scruffy looking robe with blue and green horizontal stripes. He was somewhat on the fat side and his light blue eyes looked greedy and ruthless. Recognizing the man from all the times they'd met before, Draco smiled jovially and said, "Uncle Bob! Long time, no see!" His smile however, never reached the grey, calculating eyes.

The man called "uncle Bob" jumped out of his chair and his eyes darted nervously from Draco to Harry, and back to Draco again. "Y-young Draco, what a surprise, I d-didn't expect to see you here"

"Ah, things don't always turn out the way we expected, _uncle_ Bob" said Draco sweetly.

Bob shivered visibly, and he gulped uneasily. "D-don't call me that Draco, s-someone might hear it" he eyed Potter anxiously, as if expecting him to draw his wand any minute and attack him.

Potter looked confused at Draco and mouthed "You know him?"

"Here, hold Medea" Draco said, and took the opportunity while putting the baby in Potters arms to lean in and whisper "He is one of my father's _business associates_" He saw that the dark haired boy had understood by the menacing look he sent Bob, and smiled smugly. He had never agreed with his dad and his cause, and was more than happy to sabotage it a little. And on the whole, what did one ministry spy matter anyway?

Turning back to Bob, Draco sent him another sickly sweet smile and bowed over to whisper in his ear. "My dear friend Harry Potter here is not in a very good mood at the moment" he said conspiratorially. "He hasn't had a good Death Eater hunt in over a month, and he's becoming quite restless" Draco almost laughed out loud when he saw how this knowledge affected Bob, but he kept silent and continued. "_However_, if you throw all your other work aside and help us with our little problem, I'm sure he'll let you be" Bob gulped and nodded frantically to show that of course he would help them. "Good boy" said Draco and put the fingertips on his two hands together. "Now, we have some business to discuss, Potter wait here with Medea?"

The black haired boy nodded and Draco led Bob by the arm into another room to discuss further.

XoXoX _Harry's POV_ XoXoX

An hour later a glowering Draco Malfoy stomped out of Bob's office, right past the boy with the baby, and out into the hallway. Harry followed after, wondering what the hell had gotten into the blonde boy. He caught up with him by the elevators, and sent him a questioning look, but the other boy was determinedly not looking at him.

"What happened?" Harry asked tentatively, almost afraid to disturb the other boy when he was in such a state.

"Nothing, that was what happened! Not a bloody thing!" Malfoy grumbled and glared at no one in particular. "That sodding Bob said nothing could be done to find the biological mother now that I am bonded to Medea, but he would be kind enough to see if there was anyone who wanted to adopt! _Kind enough_ my ass, the bastard was only looking after his own bloody skin."

"Well, that wasn't exactly nothing" said Harry reasonably. "If he finds someone who is willing to adopt, you'll still get rid of the baby, right?"

Malfoy scowled at him, but then he sighed and slumped against the wall. "I guess" he said and ran his hand through his hair in a hypnotizing movement that Harry couldn't help follow with his gaze. Then he pursed his lips thoughtfully, again trapping Harry's eyes with the movement. "But it will take much more work, finding the perfect family, paperwork, you know, the whole nine yards."

"Yeah, but won't it be worth it when you get your life back and don't have to worry about a baby anymore?"

For a minute Harry thought Malfoy looked hesitant, but then he nodded and mumbled, as if to himself, "Of course it will be worth it, of course".

They reached the atrium in silence and Harry gave Medea to Malfoy, watching them apparate out before he walked over to one of the fireplaces and flooed back to the manor, in deep thought.

* * *

**A/N:** don't hate me! And I promise, I have no idea where Bob came from! He just showed up on my doorstep, and I had to put him somewhere…sorry! 


	11. Introducing Mr Mirror

**A/N:** Grrrrr, fanfiction . net was down for two days! And here I was planning to give you guys a real fast update, and it was bloody down! Highly annoying… but, at least now it works. Fortunately. Anyway, I think this chapter is a bit better than the last one. And by the way, do you guys remember the mirror Draco was talking to in the first chapter? Well, if you don't, you might want to go back and reread that chapter, because it is time to introduce Mr. Mirror to Harry. Fun fun!

* * *

XoXoX _Harry's POV_ XoXoX

Thursday the 31. of July, Harry woke up to the tapping of an owl on his window. He had spent the last few days teaching Malfoy the lessons of childcare, getting to know the annoying blonde, and trying to find his way around the manor. It was really amazingly huge, and he had gotten lost more than once. Fortunately, when he became lost he only had to call for Hetty the house-elf and she quickly came to his rescue. It turned out she was a friend of Dobby's and she had quickly taken him to her heart.

Now the morning of his birthday had dawned, and Harry got to his feet to open the window, letting Hedwig, Pig and one of the school owls inside. They we're carrying four parcels and quite a few letters among them, and Harry quickly removed them and gave the owls a couple of owl treats each. Turning to put them on the table next to his bed, he noticed that there was a tray there with breakfast on it and next to the tray was a present, and a note. Harry walked over, put the parcels and letters on his bed, then picked up the note and read it.

_Happy Birthday_

That was all it said. Nothing more, not even a name. But it didn't matter, Harry recognised Draco Malfoy's neat handwriting. He beamed like a giddy third year Hufflepuff girl and opened the present, wondering what it was.

It was a picture with a beautiful silver frame. Harry identified it as being taken only yesterday and it showed him sitting on the couch in Malfoy's bedroom, cuddling Medea. He had never even noticed the other boy taking it, he had been so absorbed in the baby. She had been smiling to him and he had been trying to get her to say his name. The thought made Harry smile, and he put the picture down next to the tray and went on to the rest of the presents.

The first one was from Ron and was a book called "He Flew Like a Madman" about the famous Quidditch player Dai Llewellyn. The second one was from Ginny and was a green sweater the colour of his eyes. In her present there was also a little parcel from Mrs. Weasley containing homemade candy of various sorts. The third gift was from the twins sending him some new products from their store, and the last one was from Hermione. She had sent him a book called "Magical Babies and How to Raise Them; advice and spells", a phoenix quill, a new bottle of invisible ink and a revealer.

Each of the gifts were accompanied by a letter, and Harry read quickly through all of them. Ron and the twins wished him a happy birthday, Ginny revealed that Ron and Hermione was now officially a couple, and Hermione had ten inches dedicated entirely to bonding spells and childcare. She didn't write much they hadn't figured out already with the help of a very reluctant Bob, but it was still interesting reading.

The last letter however, was the one Harry had looked most forward to. It was a yellowish envelope with the Hogwarts emblem on, and the writing was in familiar emerald green ink. Harry tore it open, and couldn't stifle a cry of glee when he read the content. He was now officially off age and had the permission to do magic outside school. Grabbing his wand, he quickly did a couple of spell, just because he knew he could.

He was however interrupted when Draco Malfoy came running into his room, only dressed from the waist down and with a worried look on his face. Harry couldn't help looking at the other boy's broad, well developed chest. He felt his heartbeats become faster, and he had to force himself to look up at his face instead.

"Harry, come! Medea is crying and I can't make her stop." Malfoy grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. He was obviously very worried, but Harry couldn't help smiling. The blonde boy had just called him Harry.

When they came into the other room, Harry walked straight over to Medea's cradle and looked down at the little girl. She was crying and tossing, her fist in her mouth. Harry reached down and removed her fist, then ran a finger over her gums. Just as he thought. She was teething. "Lesson number 226" he said and turned to smile at Malfoy, or was he supposed to call him Draco now? "She is just teething. It's nothing to be worried about."

"Oh." Draco blushed slightly. "Sorry for dragging you here for nothing."

"That's ok, I worry about her just as much as you do, Draco" he waited nervously, but the other boy didn't correct him on the use of given name. He just smiled at him, and then wished him a happy birthday. "Thanks" said Harry. "And thank you for the gift. It was lovely."

Mal... no, _Draco _just shrugged. "Glad you liked it"

"Oh" exclaimed Harry. "I almost forgot, I got a letter from Hermione about the bonding spell"

Draco's head jerked up "What did she find out?"

"Well, she said that it was a really advanced spell and that it is usually used in cases of adoption, to bond the baby to its new parents. The bond hands all responsibility to the new parents, and makes them legal guardians of the baby. You know, they have magical records of each magical baby ever born and their guardians, and the records are automatically updated when the spell is performed. It is irreversible, but it is possible for you to adopt away Medea to another couple and hand the responsibility over to them."

"Nothing Bob didn't tell us then" mumbled the blonde boy, and Harry shook his head apologetic. "Well, let's not think about that right now, it's your birthday!" said Draco, unnaturally perky. "Have you eaten your breakfast? No? Well, then you are more than welcome to eat in here with me and Medea. I have a mirror that has been dying to meet you for days"

Harry gave Draco a puzzled expression, but shrugged and got the tray with food from his room. When he returned Draco was feeding Medea on one of the couches, and in the middle of the room was a big, golden framed mirror. Harry eyed it a little suspiciously and looked questioningly at Draco. "Go ahead" said the blonde boy, and Harry walked over to the mirror, not knowing exactly what to expect.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" said the unmistakably male mirror in a low, husky voice. "Turn around, luv, come on now" Harry sent Draco a frightful look, but did as he was told. "Oh my, that is one piece of delicious ass, I definitely see what you see in this one, Draco dearest" Harry blushed furiously while Draco looked very uncomfortable, and the mirror laughed a throaty laugh. "Now, if ever you two decide to have some fun, do have it in the bathroom, will you? Nothing like a good show before dinner" The two boys blushed even more than before, and Harry decided it was about time he fled the room. Trying desperately to get rid of the images of him and Draco having sex in the bathroom, he decided a shower would probably be the best. A really cold one.

* * *

Heehee. I love that mirror! And you guys know where the review button is by now, right? Hint hint. 


	12. Truth or Dare

**A/N:** Guess who got herself a beta reader? Yes, you guessed correctly, me! Everyone, praise the wonderful CatJetRat! Oh, and this chapter is where is all starts. Yes indeed people, we have some serious Harry/Draco interaction here! It is horribly cliché, but please bear with me. I just _had_ to write it like this! Now, I know you probably want to start the chapter, so I will keep you no longer. Except, one last thanks to CatJetRat. You're the best.

* * *

XoXoX _Draco's POV_ XoXoX

The evening of Harry's birthday, Draco was lying on his bed, discreetly watching as the black-haired boy cuddled with Medea. It was the perfect image of innocence and family bliss, but Draco couldn't help feeling oddly turned on. Watching Harry being parental sent blood faster to his groin than any PlayWizard magazine had ever done. He closed his eyes briefly, wondering what it would be like to have Harry stroking _his_ cheek instead of Medea's, but he quickly pushed the thought away. It was no good day-dreaming, if he wanted this green-eyed boy, he had to find out a thing or two about him first. Grinning, Draco turned back to Harry and yawned. "Harry, I'm bored," he whined. "Put Medea to sleep and do something with me!"

Draco didn't exactly understand why, but Harry's cheeks turned a pretty crimson colour. He looked up and answered "Do what?"

"Oh, I don't know, we could play something... like truth or dare." Draco smiled inwardly as Harry's breath caught, and he felt a sudden urge to rub his hands together. This was going to be interesting. Boy Wonder obviously had something to hide.

"Uhm," said Harry hesitantly. "Couldn't we play something else? Like chess or something?"

"What's the problem; is ickle Harrykins scared?" Draco mocked, and almost laughed when he saw the defiant look in Harry's eyes. This was too easy.

"Not a chance, _Dray,_" growled the teen and got to his feet. Draco winced at the horrible name; he hated it and Harry knew it, but he was still positively gleeful when he saw Harry put Medea down in her cradle and face him with determined look on his face. "Bring it on, I'm ready."

"What do you say we... _raise the stake_ a little?"

"What do you mean?" Harry was starting to look a bit apprehensive, and Draco almost laughed out loud. He waved his wand and suddenly he had two glasses in front of him, a bottle of the finest wizarding vodka, and a vial of a weak truth potion.

"This," he said, holding up the vial, "Is a truth potion." He saw Harry's eyes flicker to the vial and continued. "Just to make sure both of us tells the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." He grinned wickedly. "Is the Golden Boy up for it?" Harry's eyes blazed at the nickname, and he nodded fiercely. "Good." said Draco and motioned to the chair in front of him. "Let the games begin."

It seemed the boys had reached a mutual understanding that they wanted to know more about each other, because they both only chose truth. The questions were quite innocent in the beginning, but as they got more and more drunk from the vodka, they became more and more daring.

"Who was the last person you slept with? Or, have you ever slept with anyone?" Harry slurred, and Draco thought for a while. The last person he slept with? That had got to be…. "Anthony Goldstein," he answered.

"The Ravenclaw?"

"The very one."

"Huh, was he any good?"

"Very." Draco flashed Harry a lopsided grin, and the latter blushed a delicious pink colour. "Now, my turn, let me see." Draco pondered for a while before he asked, "How many sexual partners have you had?"

Draco could see that Harry unconsciously counted on his fingers as he thought, before he finally answered "Six."

"Six? That's not bad for someone the whole wizarding world considers virginal." Harry snorted and Draco grinned. "Who are they?"

"Uh-uh." Harry shook his head, grinning. "My turn to ask! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you're going to marry Pansy Parkinson?"

"Ugh! Hell no! Where in the world did that come from?" Draco shot Harry a disgusted look, and shuddered visibly.

"Everyone thinks so; it's been common knowledge for the last couple of months."

"Damn." Draco muttered. "No wonder I've been having troubles getting laid."

Harry laughed and poured himself another glass. "Your turn." he said and smiled that bloody smile that sent shivers down Draco's spine. "I choose truth."

"Well, you know the question, who are the six people you've been shagging?"

"Hm, let me see, there was Cho Chang that one time, and of course Ginny Weasley, we dated for a while." Draco nodded, those two he had foreseen, the rest were the ones he was curious about. "And after that there was Seamus."

Draco spluttered, and drenched the front of his shirt in vodka. "Finnigan? But I though, well, hell, I thought you were straight!"

"Nah, after Ginny I realized girls weren't really my thing. But don't you dare tell anyone, it's my sheeret… no, _sceret_… _shercet_…_ ssshheeetret_…." Harry glared at him through slightly glazed eyes, and Draco shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"Secret?" he helped.

"Yeah, shecret."

"I won't tell. Hell, I probably won't even remember tomorrow. Now the last three?"

"Charlie Weasley, Oliver Wood and Terry Boot."

"Terry Boot, that slut? I thought you had standards! I did him already in fifth year."

"Yeah, well, I was drunk and he was willing," Harry shrugged, and Draco laughed. He had always pictured Harry some kind of prude; obviously he was wrong.

"Your turn." he said.

"Truth or dare?"

In the days after, Draco couldn't figure out what possessed him to do it, whether it was a spur of the moment, or faith. But as his mouth opened, the words he intended to say didn't come out; instead he said, "Dare."

Harry shoot him and incredulous look, and bit his lower lip, thinking hard. Draco couldn't help it, but his eyes were instantly drawn to the other boys' lips, watching mesmerised as Harry chewed on it. He could see Harry was unsure, but nothing could have prepared him for what came out of Harry's mouth next.

"Kiss me," whispered the black haired boy, and Draco gazed at him, unbelieving.

"You're drunk Harry, you don't want to – "

"Yes, I do. You can hate me in the morning, but right now, please just shut up and kiss me, will you?" And Draco was only too happy to oblige. Standing up, he quickly walked over to the other boy and positioned himself in Harry's lap, lowering his mouth slowly to his. At first the kiss was soft, almost chaste, but then Draco felt the tip of Harry's tongue caress his lower lip, and he instantly opened his mouth to let it in. Soon the two boys were engaged in a struggle for dominance, their tongues wrestling back and forth and their hands roaming each others' bodies. Somehow they made their way over to the bed, clothes flying everywhere, and although very distracted and fairly drunk, Draco still managed to think that this was different than any other time. This was better.

* * *

Come on people, hit that button! You know which one I mean. 


	13. The Morning After

**IMPORTANT!**

Rating for this chapter is

_**M**_

Due to explicit content.

**A/N:** thank you for your attention on that little matter, just thought it was best to make sure everyone knew about the explicit content in this chapter, since everyone might not feel comfortable reading it. Yeah. Anyway, read on and tell me what you think.

* * *

XoXoX _Harry's POV_ XoXoX

Opening his eyes slightly, Harry squinted at the sun shining through a big window to his left. He snuggled deeper down into the pillow, and studied the light green walls.

Wait a minute.

His walls weren't light green; they were a blue, flowery kind of wallpaper. Looking suspiciously around, Harry noticed several things that weren't quite right. This room was much bigger than his, the bed clothes were white, and someone was lying with their arms wrapped around his waist. Someone with slender, artistic fingers, pale skin and really, really blond hair.

Oh God.

He was lying in Draco's bed.

With Draco.

Oh God, oh God, oh God.

Harry desperately tried to wriggle away from the Slytherin's grasp, but the sleeping boy only tightened the embrace. Gulping, Harry lay back on the pillow, cursing his own luck. He had no idea how he got there, but one thing was sure, if the blond found him sleeping in his bed Harry wouldn't live to hear the next time Hermione mentioned 'Hogwarts, A History'. Not that that was really a bad thing, but he'd still rather listen to hours of Hermione's painful reciting than whatever Draco would do to him if he found him in his bed.

Trying one more time to free himself, Harry suddenly found himself in a heap on the floor. All the wriggling had brought him dangerously close to the edge of the bed, and now he had wriggled over it. Getting to his feet, he tip-toed towards the door, when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Morgan le Fay! You must be a Quidditch player, because that is one hell of a broom!" Harry looked around, and found himself face to face with himself in Malfoy's golden mirror. Looking down he noticed that the mirror was right; his "broom" was indeed showing. Blushing furiously he looked around and picked up his trousers, quickly putting them on to cover up his naked self. "Going commando, eh?" purred the mirror, and Harry blushed even more.

"Keep it down," he whispered. "I want to get the hell out of here before Draco wakes up."

"Too late," said the mirror, and Harry could have sworn he was smirking. Turning slowly around he looked at the bed, and found a drowsy Draco Malfoy looking back at him.

"Harry, what are you doing?" he asked and Harry panicked. What was he supposed to say?

"Eh, well, I was just, uhm, checking on Medea! Yes. Checking. Just checking." He nodded hastily, and walked over to the cradle to illustrate that that was indeed what he was doing.

"Oh, well, when you're finished get the hell back here because I'm cold." Draco lay back down, and Harry sent him an incredulous look. Had Draco just said what he thought he had? Smiling stupidly to himself, Harry walked back to the bed and sat carefully down on the edge, looking at the other boy. His eyes were closed and his hair tousled, the light from the window shone on his face and made his skin glow. In that moment Harry understood that Draco wasn't pretty or even handsome, not even remotely, he was straight-out beautiful.

"What are you dawdling for? Get your pretty arse out of those pants and down here next to me!" Draco grumbled, and Harry laughed and did as he was told. Finally settled, he enjoyed the feeling of the other boy next to him, and decided that he had been wrong. He definitely preferred Draco over Hermione's reciting. Feeling more and more drowsy and perfectly content, Harry observed that he wouldn't mind lying just like that forever. Draco however, had other plans.

On the verge of sleep, Harry suddenly felt warm arms encircling him from behind, and a soft mouth trailing kisses along his jaw. Catching his breath, he tilted his head backwards to give the other boy better access. Draco eagerly took him up on the invitation and attacked his jaw, neck and ear with full force. Resisting the urge to moan, Harry turned around in the embrace, and captured the blond's mouth with his. Biting his lower lip, Harry took advantage of the gasp to slip his tongue into the other boy's mouth. For the second time in mere hours, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin engaged in a battle for dominance, this time ending with Draco on top. The slightly taller boy pinned Harry's arms over his head and straddled him with his hips. Harry could feel his warm erection pulsating against his own, and thrust upwards. He was rewarded with a moan from the blond and fervently continued the motion. Soon both boys were lost in the activity and moved together as one, until –

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Harry could feel the other boy jump off him at the sound and he himself sat bolt upright. Sometime during their performance, Medea had woken up and she had now decided that it was time for breakfast. Groaning, frustrated, Harry looked down at his own hard-on and then up at Draco, noticing that the blond looked just as irritated and unsatisfied as he felt. He was looking torn between feeding his baby and dragging Harry away to finish what they were doing. With a sigh Harry motioned towards the cradle. "Go, she needs you" he murmured.

Draco looked uncertain for a couple of seconds, then he got to his feet and put on his pajama pants. "You. Stay. Right here. Don't move; I'll be back. We. Are. Not. Finished," he growled, then walked over to the cradle and picked up the red-faced little girl.

As he lay back down Harry suddenly heard a familiar husky voice. "My my, that was some show, my voyeur inclinations has never been as satisfied before. Looking at Drake when he showers is nothing, you guys were positively steaming!"

Mortified, Harry sat up again and looked at the mirror with big eyes. It was still standing in the middle of the room where Draco had put it when Harry had first met the outspoken piece of glass. "Draco!" he yelled and the blond turned to look at him. "Your mirror is scaring me!" He said and hid his face behind a pillow to illustrate it. Peeking up over his cover, he saw Draco laughing at him, but with one flick of his wand, Draco banished Mr. Mirror back to the bathroom.

"You cry-baby you," said Draco scolding, but Harry could see his eyes were laughing. "You're even worse than Medea."

"Am not!" Harry pouted petulantly.

"Yes, you are. Now, I'm just about finished with the little one, what do you say we put a sleeping spell on her, make her sleep about two hours? That would give us plenty of time to finish up, wouldn't you say?" Draco winked at Harry, and the black haired boy beamed back. Finally!

Draco did as he had suggested, and soon Medea was sleeping peacefully again. Harry watched with big eyes as the blond slowly, teasingly, began to take off his pajama pants. The blood rushed to his groin once more, and he was forcefully reminded that he still hadn't been satisfied. His heartbeat increasing with every step, Harry watched impatiently as Draco deliberately walked at a snail's pace. When the blond finally reached the bed, Harry was so annoyed he grabbed the other boy by his shoulders and yanked him forcefully towards himself and attacked his neck with his mouth.

"Quite the impatient one, aren't you?" murmured Draco, but Harry shut him up by capturing his mouth in a fervent kiss. At last Draco seemed to get the message, and his hands were skillfully carressing Harry's body in ways he'd never even imagined possible. Once again the two boys were lost in themselves, until –

"Tock tock tock."

Pulling away, Harry looked puzzled at the blond. "What was that?" he asked, but Draco only shook his head.

"Owl. Window. Ignore it," he said between kissing Harry, and the black haired boy answered by kissing back and running his hand over the other boy's chest. However, the noise wouldn't go away.

"Tock tock tock."

"Maybe we should see what it wants? Just in case?" Harry wondered, but Draco pinned him down.

"Not." Kiss. "Stopping." Lick. "Need." Bite. "You." Lick. "Not." Kiss. "Finished." Suck. "Yet." Draco moved his mouth down Harry's chest, playing with his nipples on the way. Harry closed his eyes in pleasure and anticipation, but then he heard it again.

"Tock tock tock."

"Draaaaaaco," he whined. "I can't, the noise, I mean, I just can't –"

Sighing heavily and glaring at Harry, Draco got to his feet. "Fine," he muttered. "I'll open the bloody window, get the bloody letter, and kill that bloody owl!" Walking over to the window, Draco had a hard time opening it. After five minutes of struggling, he grabbed his wand and angrily muttered a spell. Feeling positively murderous he grabbed the letter from the owl, then practically threw the poor creature out the window again. Putting the letter on the table, he hurried back to the bed only to discover that one Harry Potter was sound asleep.

Letting out a scream of frustration and pent up desire, Draco concluded that this morning it just wasn't meant to be. Sighing he decided to take matters into his own hands, under a long, steaming hot shower.

* * *

Review and I will update faster! 


	14. Finding the Perfect Family

**A/N:** My dears, have I ever mentioned that I love you? Because I do. When I first started writing this story, I would never in my wildest dreams have even suspected that I would get as many reviews as this. I mean, over 200, it is amazing! And it is all because of you. Thank you so much! You're the best!

* * *

XoXoX _Draco's POV_ XoXoX

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Draco exited the bathroom after almost an hour of showering and half an hour of complaining to his mirror. He checked up on his two sleeping beauties, then walked over to the table and picked up the letter the owl had delivered. Tearing it open, he soon discovered it was from "Uncle Bob." Bob had found as many as five families interested in adopting Medea, and they were all more than willing to meet up with Draco to talk. Finding a quill and some parchment, Draco wrote back to say he would be available the rest of the day, so Bob could send the families one by one over to the Manor.

XoXoX

Two hours later Draco had woken up Harry and they were both sitting in the living room, waiting for the first family to arrive. Looking at the clock, Draco scowled menacingly. They were ten minutes late! Obviously they couldn't be trusted.

When the doorbell rang another ten minutes later, Draco was feeling positively livid. Twenty minutes late; that was outrageous! Unheard of! Didn't Medea mean more to them than that?

He and Harry opened the door together, and while Harry greeted the couple, Draco tried to glare them down into their boots. By the nervous look the lady sent him, it was working. Smirking smugly, he shook the hand the man offered him and presented himself.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Edgar Kelly." The man smiled nervously at him and motioned towards the lady. "This is my wife Mariah, and our son Isaac. Eh, darling? Where is Isaac? Not with you? Oh. Eh. Excuse us."

Draco abruptly closed the door and looked incredulously at Harry. They forgot their own son? Good Lord, there was no way he'd let Medea anywhere near those people! Judging by the shocked look Harry sent the door, he agreed.

XoXoX

Half an hour later the doorbell rang again, and Draco was pleased to note that it was just on time. Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of a happy looking couple surrounded by a hoard of kids. Draco wasn't entirely sure how many there were, but they could easily beat the Weasleys, that he was sure of.

Draco looked at them in disgust, but after Harry violently nudged him in the ribs he plastered on a fake smile and greeted the couple.

"Draco Malfoy," he said, holding out his hand for the man to shake. He was tall and broad shouldered and when he let go Draco was quite sure every bone in his hand was broken.

"Jimmy Jones, pleased to meet you!" He boomed in a low, bass voice. He looked jovial enough, in fact, he looked a tad bit _too_ jovial. Draco couldn't put his finger on it, but it was definitely something about this man he didn't like. Looking at the cluster of children, Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. They were poorly clothed, dirty, and at least three of them had runny noses. It seemed this family was equally as poor as the Weasleys as well as having equally as many children, if not more.

Suddenly his attention was drawn to Harry, who had just entered with Medea.

"Is that the baby?" Exclaimed the lady in a shrill voice that made Draco's ears hurt.

Harry nodded in confirmation, and soon the pair were by his side looking down at the little girl.

"She's a bit small, but she looks healthy enough," commented the man, and the lady nodded.

"Very red though, and not very pretty, but I guess that will change with time," she said, and Draco almost howled in outrage. Not very pretty? Very red? How dare they! That was _his_ baby they were talking about! His baby wasn't anything but perfect!

"Out!" He growled and opened the door. "Out, out, out! And take your filthy spawn with you!" He slammed the door shut after them, and glared at the door just for the sake of glaring at something.

XoXoX

The next family survived the whole amount of twenty minutes before they were kicked out, and the fourth family was shown the door by a very livid looking Harry Potter after attacking him for an autograph.

When the doorbell rang for the fifth time that afternoon, two tired looking boys made their way to the hall, hoping beyond hope that this last family would be what they were looking for.

Opening the door, Draco was greeted with the sight of two happy looking men in their early thirties. One was tall and sturdy looking with red hair and a red moustache, and the other one was smaller, delicate looking, with black hair and kind, brown eyes. They were holding hands and smiling at Draco and Harry.

"Hello," said the redhead, and put forward his hand for Draco to shake. "My name is Matthew Brocklehurst-Frobisher and this is my husband, Daniel."

Draco just looked at them, but shook the man's hand when Harry glared menacingly at him. "Draco Malfoy, and this is my… eh." After last night and this morning, Draco wasn't entirely sure what Harry was. His friend? Boyfriend? Lover? Not knowing, he said the first thing that came to mind. "This is my Harry."

The Harry in question looked funnily at him, but rather pleased, so Draco concluded he didn't mind being Draco's Harry.

"A pleasure," said the redhead and shook Harry's hand, holding it a bit longer than was polite. Draco scowled at the man, and in the lamp light he almost looked green-eyed for a moment.

"Don't worry," whispered the black haired man named Daniel. "He has a thing for black hair, but he'll behave. He's a married man," he laughed, and Draco felt much calmer knowing that the husband didn't think anything of it.

Moving over to the sitting area in the living room, Harry and Draco started questioning the couple. They soon found out that while Matthew had a well paid job in the ministry, Daniel was a musician. They had been married for six years, and had wanted a child for the last two years. They had already decided that Daniel would stay home with the baby, while Matthew would support them by working. Looking at them, Draco decided that they seemed confident in themselves and that they were at a good place in life to have a child. But still there was something about them he didn't quite like. If he could just figure out what.

* * *

I am afraid that this story is about to get a bit angsty, but don't worry, it's nothing big, and last time I checked, the ending was happy. 

Oh, and I do love those reviews… hint hint.


	15. Perfect, Or Too Perfect?

**A/N:** Wah! I'm so so so sorry! I meant to update really soon, I did, promise! But then I had to go on this school trip thingy to Germany for three days, and there weren't really any computers around. But I'm home now, and I'm updating! And I will try to be faster next time.

Now, over to something else. A gold star and an inedible cookie to Lyonessheart! She got it all right. I quote, "Draco wants to keep the baby! Thats why nobody is right for her". You guys get it now? Nothing is really wrong with the two guys, it's all in ickle Draco's head. Yeah. Oh, and the angst will come. Just you wait.

* * *

XoXoX _Harry's POV_ XoXoX

Shutting the door behind the Brocklehurst-Frobishers, Harry beamed at Draco. "They're perfect!" he exclaimed and kissed the other boy. But Draco didn't return the kiss, nor did he answer. "What's the matter?" Harry asked, seeing the frown on the blond's pretty brow.

"I'm not sure," sighed Draco, unconsciously biting his lower lip. "There's something about them I don't quite like."

"What is there not to like? They are married, they love children, they have a steady income, they – "

"Yes, yes, I know. They're perfect. But still… I mean, the man does have red hair!"

"And what in the world has red hair to do with anything?" asked Harry confused. "It's not so bad; the Weasleys have red hair."

"My point exactly," grumbled the blond, and Harry glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" He said, unnervingly sweet.

"Nothing, nothing!" said Draco, seeing the dangerous expression on Harry's face. "But you have to admit, they were a little _too_ perfect."

"Of course they weren't, they were just perfect enough for it to be perfect. And you're just annoyed you can't find anything wrong about them!"

"Don't be silly, why would I want to find something wrong about them? And anyway, the redhead _was_ a bit suspicious. I mean, how do we know he isn't a mudblood, huh?"

"_Malfoy._"

"Eh, Muggleborn! How do we know he isn't a _Muggleborn_!" he coughed, looking shiftily at Harry.

"And what is wrong with being a muggleborn? My _mother_ was a muggleborn, my _best friend_ is a muggleborn, _remember?_" Harry was feeling almost livid by now, and glared angrily at Draco.

"It's just, eh, I mean, uhm… nothing." Draco ran his hand uneasily through his hair, and looked at the glowering, black-haired boy. "Old habits die hard I guess." he smiled nervously, his hands fidgeting slightly.

"I guess so," sighed Harry, looking at the blond. It was hard to be very angry with him when he smiled like that. He looked too small and frail and absolutely adorable. Pulling himself together, Harry plastered a stern look on his face. "And we know he isn't a muggleborn, because both the Brocklehursts and the Frobishers are well respected wizarding families."

"Oh. I forgot." Draco smiled sheepishly, or as sheepishly as a Malfoy can smile, and Harry's heart melted again. But he still couldn't understand what Draco had against the two nice guys, and he said so.

"Well, uhm, they are gay! Should we really give our baby to two gay guys?"

Harry looked at the blond in disbelief. He couldn't be serious! "Draco, you are _such _a hypocrite! Merlin, you are aware of the fact that only hours ago you were engaged in some pretty homosexual activities yourself?"

"I know, but – "

"But what? Are you saying you regret it? That you're not really gay, just pretending to be? What was I, just an experiment?"

"Salazar, no! You were – are – is – eh – hell, bloody amazing, that's what you are! And I _am_ gay, I _am_! I just, I don't know, it's all such a mess….There's just something about those guys, I can't put my finger on it, but there's something –"

"Well, if you don't like them, you know what you have to do," said Harry, looking pointedly at Draco.

"What?"

"Keep Medea."

"Keep Med – No! I can't, you know that!" Draco spluttered in a very unMalfoyish manner.

"Do I?"

"Well, yes, you do. I don't know anything about babies, and when we get to school, what will I do then? I am just too young to be burdened with a baby, no, there's no other way, she has to go. And you're right, they were perfect, I'll contact Bob and say that they can have her."

Draco turned his back defiantly, and walked out the room. Probably to write to Bob, Harry thought. He looked at the back of his retreating, well, his retreating what? Enemy? Friend? Boyfriend? Lover? Harry didn't know anymore. Shaking his head, he walked up to Draco's room to spend as much time as he could with Medea before she left. And if someone had been watching they would have seen his eyes glistening, but if they had asked Harry would have sworn it was just dust.

* * *

Give me an R!

Give me an E!

Give me a V!

Give me an I!

Give me an E!

Give me a W!

A gold star to anyone who can figure out the hidden meaning.


	16. A Time to Think

**A/N:** Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! Over three hundred reviews! I love love love _love_ you guys! You are my inspiration! Thank you. Oh, and before I forget it, many people seem to want to see what will happen when our boys go back to school, but I'm sorry to disappoint you, because that ain't gonna happen. This story will actually be finished in two or three chapters. But if you ask real nicely, I might consider writing a sequel. Thank you for your time, now on with the story!

* * *

XoXoX _Draco's POV_ XoXoX

Draco walked silently up to his father's study, to write a letter to Bob. He walked slowly, feeling as if he had to concentrate really hard just to make his feet work. It was as if they didn't want him to walk, as if they could collapse any moment. Finally reaching the study, Draco sat down in a big, leather chair and found a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. Biting the end of the quill, something he unconsciously did while thinking hard, he wondered what exactly he should write to Bob. He finally chose to keep it brief, and scribbled a few words down on the paper. Then he rolled it together and walked towards the owlery.

Up in the owlery he sought out Ambrosius Benedict II and ran his hand over the owl's dark feathers. He was a very special owl, an Australian Sooty Owl. Draco had gotten him for his eleventh birthday, and according to the shopkeeper he was very rare. He was also very beautiful. With his soot black feathers and piercing black eyes, he was the only owl Draco had even considered. There had been many other owls, brown, reddish, white, but none of them oozed personality as Ambrosius had done. Draco remembered thinking in the shop that this owl wouldn't be a pet, he would be a friend. And he'd been right. Ambrosius was a friend, however he was a judgmental and outspoken one. He made his feelings very clear, and when he disagreed with Draco on something he would glare at him and bite Draco's fingers quite forcefully instead of the gentle pecks he usually distributed.

Stroking the feathers lovingly, Draco was awarded a pleased hoot and a peck on his finger. He smiled sadly at the owl, and continued stroking him. "Ambrosius, am I mad?" He pondered out loud, looking down into the black eyes. They glittered in the light from the afternoon sun, and from the way Ambrosius tilted his head to the side, Draco got the distinct feeling that the owl was laughing at him. This made him a bit miffed, but he continued talking. "I mean, it _is_ right to adopt away Medea, right? She'll be much better of with those other guys. They can take care of her much better than I ever could. Right?" He looked down into those eyes again, but this time they looked serious. Serious and a bit reflective. As if Ambrosius was thinking over what he'd said. Draco was a bit put out from the fact that his owl even needed to think about the answer, but Ambrosius just kept looking at him. Looking back, Draco felt a bit uncertain himself, but he shook is head forcefully. "Of course it is right," he said loudly, more to convince himself than the owl. "Of course it is right," he mumbled again, sighing deeply. "But than why do I feel like hell?"

XoXoX _Harry's POV_ XoXoX

Harry was sitting on the windowsill in Draco's room, looking out on the magnificent Malfoy garden and rocking Medea back and forth. He knew he would have to give her up soon, so he had decided to spend every waking moment together with her until then. Stroking her fair little head, he smiled down at her. It was a sad little smile, but still full of love and tenderness. Exactly like Harry was feeling right now.

Before Draco had apparated into his life, carrying his little baby, Harry had never known it was possible to love a creature so dearly, so quickly. He had only been around her for six days, but still he felt like he had known her forever. And it was the same with Draco.

Harry had always known there was such a thing as being in love, but he'd never thought it was as splendid as everyone made it out to be. Sure, the couples he knew looked happy enough, but it wasn't all Shakespeare and roses. He knew for a fact that Dean and Lavender fought more now that they were together than they'd ever done before, and Neville and Luna couldn't even be in the same room together without blushing and stuttering. They had used to be such good friends, and now the so-called 'love' had made them completely unable to speak with each other. Things like this made Harry certain that love wasn't all that grand, and his own experience with Ginny had made him even surer more sure of his beliefs.

But then Draco came along, and turned Harry's world completely upside down. He had always known there was attraction there, but he'd never thought it'd evolve to something more. But now it had, and it left Harry completely confused. He suddenly understood why people were so keen on falling in love, because the way he felt around Draco, is wasn't all that bad. Just looking at him made him happy, and when he spoke Harry got all these little butterflies in his stomach, and when he touched him it sent shivers down his spine. Draco had a power over him that scared Harry. Draco could turn in him too a puddle of goo with one word, and send him into the depths of despair with another. No, he didn't love Draco, he was certain of it, but he also was very certain of the fact that Draco was someone he _could_ love, if given enough time. And that scared Harry more than anything.

Closing his eyes, Harry unconsciously kept running his hand over Medea's head. Holding her close was soothing, and Harry felt himself calming down. He couldn't let himself get too lost in thought; it wasn't time for that. Draco was coming back soon, and then he would know how long they had left with Medea. He would spend as much of that time as possible with her, and after that… after that he didn't know. He had once again let himself get too attached, and now his heart was being ripped to pieces. It had happened before. Cedric, Sirius, Ginny. He had let them all get past his walls, and then they had left him. Each in different ways, but it had the same effect on his heart. He had thought he had steeled himself well enough this time, so that no one else could come past his walls, except those who were already there. But now, both Draco and Medea had sneaked past the carefully guarded entrances to his heart, and now at least one of them was leaving him. And what about Draco? Medea was what brought them together, how would the two of them cope when she wasn't there anymore?

Taking a deep breath, Harry thought hard about the problem at hand. As he saw it, he had two choices. One, stay with Draco after Medea had left and take the chance of falling in love with the boy and maybe getting hurt. Or two, leaving when Medea left and keeping his heart safe from both love and pain. From where Harry was sitting, the choice wasn't very hard.

* * *

Rather boring, eh? But it had to be written. 


	17. Denial, Thy Name Is Draco

**A/N: **Here we are again! And just so you know, the next chapter will most probably be the last. Sad, I know, but you know how it is, when a story is finished, it's finished.

* * *

XoXoX _Draco's POV_ XoXoX

Draco sent Ambrosius off with the letter, telling him not to come back until he had an answer with him. He sank down next to the door in the owlery and waited. Minutes turned to hours, but Draco didn't notice. He was too busy thinking. Ever since that day when he'd first seen Medea in the basket, he had been careful not to get too attached. He knew he would have to give her up sooner or later, and the more he cared for her, the harder it would be. But he didn't care. He wasn't attached to the baby, and he didn't care if she went away. She was just another baby, right? Nothing special about her, just another baby. And he didn't care, he really didn't. Why would he? She was just a baby. And he'd only known her for six days. You couldn't get attached in only six days. And a good thing it was, because if he _had_ been attached, he would probably hurt a lot right now. But it wasn't a problem, because he didn't care. And with that thought Draco started building his little house by the treacherous banks of the Nile.

After Merlin knows how many hours had passed, Draco's attention was suddenly drawn to a big, black owl flying towards him. Ambrosius was back. Carefully removing the letter from the owl's foot, Draco unrolled it and started reading.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are very happy that you have decided to adopt away your beautiful little girl to us. By the advice of Bob, the adoption agent, we have decided to come over tonight to pick her up. Bob said you wanted to get rid of her as quickly as possible, so we thought it would be best if she spent the night with us. We will meet up with you tomorrow to sign the adoption papers in Bob's office, and to go through with the spells and other formalities. _

_Daniel and Matthew Brocklehurst-Frobisher_

Draco crumpled the parchment and threw it against the wall. Who did they think they were? Saying that he wanted to _get rid _of his baby,and then just deciding to take her away that very evening! Sure, he wanted to adopt her away, but to say he wanted to _get rid_ of her; that was just harsh! No baby should grow up being told that her parents wanted to _get rid_ of her. And they were taking her this evening. It was so soon. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't care," he said to himself, repeating what was well on its way to becoming his new mantra. He got to his feet, and started walking back down towards his room. He had to get Medea ready, and inform Harry.

Harry.

What would he think about all of this? Surely he wanted Draco to adopt Medea away? No one in their right mind would want to date a wizard with a little baby.

Huh.

Dating.

He'd never really thought about dating Harry. Sure, he wanted to be with him, but he'd never really thought about going on an actual date with him. And what if Harry didn't want to? Maybe Harry didn't like him at all, thought he was just an easy fuck. Of course, he didn't really think so; Harry was a sodding Gryffindor with too many ideas about what was right and wrong to do such a thing, but what if? What if when he told Harry Medea was leaving, he would just pack his stuff and leave too? He could. He had never promised Draco anything, and they didn't really have a real relationship. Yeah, they'd slept together, but so what? They had never talked about it, never agreed on what they really were. Draco would love it if Harry would become his boyfriend, but for all he knew, Harry might not want that at all.

Suddenly Draco felt very confused and insecure, and when a Malfoy feels confused, he disguises it with anger. So what if Harry didn't want him? He could manage without that good-for-nothing Gryffindork. Half the Hogwarts population would swoon if Draco Malfoy even looked at them, he could have anyone he wanted. Harry Potter could just go screw himself, because Draco didn't care. He didn't bloody care!

Draco reached his rooms and threw the door open, stomping inside. When he saw Harry was sitting on the windowsill rocking Medea, his anger flared even more. That was _his_ baby! Not Potter's, _his_! He walked over to the dark haired boy, and grabbed the baby from his arms. Harry looked at him with confusion, but Draco only glared at him.

"The Brockle-whats-its are coming to get her any minute, I have to get her ready." He turned away and walked towards the bathroom and failed to see the sad look on Harry's face. Nor did he see when the green-eyed boy silently slipped off the windowsill and walked out of the room, or when he packed his things and walked out of the front door, trunk in hand. The only thing on his mind was the fact that he didn't care. Because he didn't. He couldn't. It would hurt too much.

XoXoX

Inside the bathroom, Draco put Medea down on the counter and started to undress her.

"Oh my, Draco dearest. Don't you think that girl is a wee bit too young for you? I say you keep to that black stallion of yours, he sure seems to enjoy a good ride."

Draco jumped half a meter away from the baby, and glared at the mirror. "You're just sick, you know that? A sick, sick mirror! For your information, I'm just changing her diaper. I'm not going to do anything like _that_ with her! Sick. Sick. Sick!"

"Well, sorry to say so, but you could have fooled me. The way you look at her, I'd say you've fallen hard, dollface."

"I have not! And so what if I had? If I did love her, which I don't, it would only be a paternal kind of love. Nothing else, you sick piece of glass! And I don't love her."

"Someone's in denial," chanted the mirror in a singsong voice, to Draco's great annoyance.

"Am not!"

"Face it, honey. You love that little girl as if she were your own. And I think you want her to be. Secretly, you wish she belonged to you. You and that pretty boy of yours."

"I do not! I don't love her, I don't care, and Harry is not my pretty boy! He isn't my anything, because I don't care about him. Never have, never will! So there."

The mirror coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'denial', but before Draco could mention it, he continued. "Whatever you say, poppet, whatever you say."

"Exactly. Whatever _I_ say."

XoXoX

Later that evening, Draco silently watched as the door closed, then he slumped down next to the nearest wall. They were gone. She was gone. The Brocklehurst-Frobishers had just come to take away his baby, and now they were gone. It felt like his heart was going to break, and he had a lump in his throat. Hadn't Draco known better, he would have thought he was about to cry. But Malfoys don't cry. And they don't care.

Don't cry.

Don't care.

Don't…

Draco sniffled.

… cry.

Screw everything, it seemed Malfoys _did_ cry. Giving up on trying to hold them back, Draco let the tears roll freely down his cheek. He had tried convincing himself that he didn't care, but the truth was that even his mirror knew more about his own feelings than he did. He cared. He cared _a lot_. He cared more than he'd ever thought it was possible to care. He cared so much he felt like his heart was going to burst. And it scared him. It scared the living hell out of him.

At that moment Draco would have given almost anything to have Harry next to him, to have the other boy hold him and whisper soothing words, but he was gone too. When Draco had gone to his room earlier that day to see if he wanted to say good bye to Medea, he had found the room empty. The only thing left of the black-haired boy was a letter. He had read it through so many times he knew it by heart.

_Draco, _

_Please don't be mad at me. It's just, I can't do this. I love her. I know, it's only been six days, and it really should be too early to get attached, but it doesn't matter. I care about her more than I ever though it was possible to care for a child, and I can't be there when she leaves. And I can't see you. I think I could love you, maybe, someday, but right now you will only remind me of her. I've gone back to the Dursleys. Please kiss her good-bye for me, will you? And tell her I love her. She probably won't remember, or even understand, but somehow, I still want her to know. _

_- Harry_

Draco had never known Harry cared so much for Medea. Hell, he'd never known he cared so much for her himself. And now, by giving her up, he had also lost the one other person he felt he could truly be himself around. The one who made his heart flutter, the one who had written that he could have loved him, someday. Was this really what Draco wanted? Yes, he finally had his freedom back, but was it worth it? He'd lost Harry, he'd lost his baby, and he'd lost a part of himself.

Sitting there in the dark, Draco suddenly realized that he had made a mistake. A very big mistake.

* * *

You guys probably know what I'll say down here by now, so I won't repeat it. But just in case you don't remember, it starts with an R and ends with EVIEW. 


	18. Lesson number 482

**A/N: **Awwww, the last chapter! Sort of sad really. I'm going to miss writing this for you guys! But I will think about making a sequel. However, if, and that is _if_, I decide to make one, it will not be until later this year. I'm going away on vacation pretty soon, and then I won't have the time to write anything. But if I make one, I'll be sure to let you guys know, someway or another.

* * *

XoXoX _Harry's POV_ XoXoX

Harry was once again lying on the bed in his room, just like he had done that fateful day almost a week ago. The Dursleys had yet to come home from Aunt Marge's, so he had the house to himself, something which had proven a good thing, because Harry needed to think. He needed to sort out his mind. The only thing was that it was really hard to sort anything at all, when all he could think about was Draco.

How Draco's hair shone like silver and gold when the light hit it. How Draco's eyes were sparkling deep, like pools of mercury. How Draco's skin was so soft that he wanted to touch it over and over again. How Draco could make him melt by just looking at him a certain way. How Draco's smile was the most wonderful thing on this earth. How… well, suffice to say that Harry was caught. Hook, line and sinker.

Rolling over so he was lying on his back, one question ran through Harry's head. The same question he had asked himself over and over again, ever since he left the manor. Had he done the right thing?

When he left, he had thought it was for the best. Now he wasn't so sure. He'd always thought that with all the fighting and pain a relationship brings, falling in love could hardly be a good thing. It gave the other person a terrifying control over you, and the power to ruin your life. But, despite this, century after century people had chosen fall in love and enter relationships. Authors all over the world had written book after book, poem after poem, song after song about the joys of falling in love. They couldn't all be wrong, could they? Love had to have some good aspects with it, otherwise no one would have bothered.

Of course, it left a person completely scatterbrained, blushing and unable to conjure up two words together and make a sentence whenever their chosen one was in the room. That could hardly be called a good thing? Yet, when he looked back on the couples he knew, they all had one thing in common. Despite fights, blushing, temporary insanity and moments of complete sappiness, they were all happy.

They were all happy.

He remembered when he first understood that Hermione had a crush on Ron. He and Hermione, as the early risers they were, had been sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast, when the remaining part of their trio walked through the doors, late as always. Harry had expected the bushy haired girl to start telling him off, like she usually did, but when he looked at her, she seemed to be in another world. She was staring towards Ron, her head resting on her hand and her elbow on the table, a dreamy expression on her face and a little smile tugging on the corner of her lips. Her eyes shone like nothing Harry had ever seen before, and she looked completely blissful and unaware of anything that was happening around her.

She was happy.

And maybe that was what it was all about. People fought all the time, but in the end, they would make up and be happy again. Harry had been happy, hadn't he? As a matter of fact, in those few days with Draco and Medea, he had felt happier than he had been in a long time. And despite what he had thought in the beginning, it wasn't just Medea making him happy. It was Draco too. Somewhere along the way he had fallen for the obnoxious blond, and now it was too late to catch himself. He could only hope the Slytherin would be there to do it for him.

Suddenly Harry knew the answer to his question. No. He had not done the right thing. He should never have left the manor, never have left Draco. Because despite what he had wanted to think, it wasn't about the fights and the bad times. It was about the happiness and the good times. It was about stealing kisses, blushing smiles, the way you just _know_ that the other person is watching you, and how it makes you feel all tingly inside. It was about smiling, laughing and talking. About being together, just the two of them, and being happy. And as hard as it was to admit, it wasn't about Medea at all. It was about Draco. Harry and Draco. Draco and Harry. Seeing Draco without Medea would hurt. Not seeing Draco at all would hurt more.

Knowing what he had to do, Harry got to his feet and started packing his trunk again. He hadn't been home long, so he hadn't had the time to make much mess, but still it took a while before he was finished. Trying to balance his trunk, Hedwig's cage and the broom without dropping any of them, he made his way down the stairs towards the door. He was going back. He just hoped Draco would still want to have him. But of course he would. And if he wouldn't, well, Harry would deal with that later. And now wasn't the time to feel insecure anyway, he had a dragon to get back to!

Walking down the stairs turned out to be quite difficult considering all the things he was carrying. However, Harry did manage to get halfway down the stairs before something happened. He had just stopped to readjust his grip on the trunk, when the doorbell suddenly rang. Jumping a meter off the ground, Harry lost control of the things in his arms, and they went rolling down the stairs, each item trying to out-sound the others. At least, that's what it seemed like to Harry. The person outside the door also seemed to have heard the noise and Harry could hear a soft voice asking what had happened and if he was alright. The voice sounded slightly panicked, but Harry could still recognise it. It belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hearing the voice once again call for him, Harry ran down the stairs and threw the door open. Looking at the scene in front of him, he got an uncanny feeling of déjà vu; there on the porch stood Draco. Carrying a baby. Unlike last time, he was now cradling her close to his heart, instead of holding her at an arms length, but the image was still very much the same. Only this time Harry didn't feel like shutting the door.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're ok, Harry!" Breathed Draco and smiled at him. "I thought you had fallen down the stairs or something!"

"How?" whispered Harry, looking hypnotized at the little girl in the blond boy's arms.

"How? Well, don't ask me, we Slytherins have grace, we don't fall down stairs. Gryffindors on the other hand, they –"

"No, no," interrupted Harry. "Her. How? What? Why? I mean, it's _her_, I know, I'd recognise her anywhere, but, I thought –"

"Shush," smiled Draco, putting a finger over Harry's mouth. "You're babbling," he smiled and then looked down at the girl in his arms. "I couldn't do it. When I went to sign the adoption papers this morning, I couldn't do it."

"But, I thought…"

"Yeah, I thought so too, but I don't know, there's something about her. I expect I'll be sorry about it when she reaches the terrible twos, but for now, I can't find myself caring. She belongs with me. With us."

"Us?" croaked Harry, silently wishing he hadn't heard wrong.

Draco just looked at him, a playful smile running over his lips. "Lesson number 482, Harry. A baby needs two parents"

* * *

XoXoX _The End_ XoXoX

* * *

So, what did you think of this ending? Pretty predictable, I know, but I _had_ to make it a happy ending! Draco and Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

Now, before I let you guys go on with your life and find other things to read, there are a couple of things I have to do. First of all, there are two people who deserve a _big_ thank you!

CatJetRat – thank you, thank you, thank you! You've done a lovely job beta reading this, and I truly appreciate it. Thank you.

Hielo – couldn't have done this without you, hon. This story would still be on my computer if you hadn't forced me to put it up, and then bullied me into updating. Eternally grateful.

Secondly, I would very much want to give a big hug to everyone who has reviewed this story! However, I know that is highly impossible, so I'll settle for telling you guys that if I could, I would have hugged you until you were blue.

Thirdly, I would like to just let out a scream of delight! Someone has decided they want to translate my story to Italian! That's like completely wow! I don't even know what to say. But thank you very much, Kathlyne!

And now, last, but not least, please tell me what you think of the ending in a **_review_**. It would make my little heart very happy.


End file.
